


【德哈】Show Me Your World

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 八年级毕业以后哈利波特就从巫师界消失了 没有人知道他去了哪里五年后德拉科在下班的时候有个人找到他 叫了他一声“德拉科”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科像往常一样，脱下圣芒戈的白色制服长袍，换上自己的黑色西服外套，准备下班回家，没想到回过身却发现办公室门被关上了，门口处站了一个低头戴着黑色兜帽的人。

他身体一僵，下意识去摸腰间的魔杖。

“德拉科。”戴着兜帽的人抬起头，露出翠绿的眼睛看向他。

德拉科这下彻底愣住了。

“德拉科。”那个人又叫了他一声，声音太平静了，平静得不像是在叫某个人，仿佛只是在自言自语地轻声呢喃。

德拉科来不及也根本不知道该如何做出回应，脑海里迅速过了无数种他来找自己，并且这么喊自己教名的可能原因，还没能选出自己的答案，办公室的门被敲响了。

“马尔福医生？您走了吗？这里有一份报告需要您签字。”

那人身形一晃，迅速从怀里抽出一件银灰色的长袍披在身上消失在原地。门被推开。

“马尔福医生？”

德拉科定了定神，刚才的一切就像是自己的幻觉，他看见门边摆着的植物叶子摇晃起来。

“马尔福医生？您没事吧？”

小护士似乎被他魔怔的样子吓住了。

“噢，没事，刚刚在想事情，什么报告？”

签好报告走出圣芒戈，德拉科在门口站住了，11月的天气已是十分寒冷，寒风吹来让人忍不住缩脖子，他回身看了一眼，像每天一样，大门只有陆陆续续下班走出来的人，德拉科耸了耸肩，直接移形换影回了马尔福庄园。

卢修斯和纳西莎一年前搬去了法国的别院度假，空荡荡的庄园只有他一个人，壁炉烧得很旺却依然抵不住丝丝凉意。吃过晚饭，给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，德拉科朝楼上书房走去。

他依然对刚才发生的事情感到困惑。

从霍格沃茨毕业后，德拉科就再没见过那个人，伟大的“救世主”哈利·波特，直接从巫师界消失了。他的两个挚友，格兰杰和韦斯莱对外声称，哈利因为长久以来战争的压力，需要放松。然而这一放松就是五年半，期间没有任何人见过他，半年前预言家日报放出报道，《救世主已逝？消失五年究竟是何隐情？》文章分析得头头是道，一一列举哈利·波特死亡的蛛丝马迹，顺便还添油加醋地讲述他凄惨的童年生活。

文章像是一颗炸弹引爆了全社会，大家纷纷上街“哀悼”这个命运波折的男孩。当然，最后预言家日报被格兰杰告了个身败名裂，她现在身居魔法部的要职，不再是四年级那个面对谣言束手无策的小姑娘了，于是连同过往所有的虚假报道，新仇旧恨一起算。舆论的矛头很快又指向了预言家日报，指责其失职违德。

一时之间沸沸扬扬，话题的中心人物却始终没有现身。

德拉科不明白，为什么他会突然出现在自己面前，用那样温柔的语气呼唤自己的名字，绿宝石一般的瞳孔深不见底，翻涌着看不明白的情绪。

德拉科举起酒杯喝了一口，辛辣的酒精在口中炸开。其实他并不喜欢喝酒，尤其讨厌喝醉以后那种失控的感觉，但是哈利爱喝。八年级，没有了战时的压力，大家都喜欢围着哈利，他们的战争英雄，德拉科常常在三把扫帚看见哈利被很多人围在中间，点上一杯酒，然后笑得眉眼弯弯的看着大家聊天，他不太爱插话，就一直抱着自己的酒杯一口一口地喝着。

真不知道这玩意有什么好喝的，将酒杯放下，德拉科从书桌最底下的抽屉里摸出来一本相册。上面有他们在校期间所有人的照片，每个人都有一本，麦格校长说他们是与众不同的一代，希望大家记住每一个并肩作战的同学。

这太讽刺了，潘西根本接都没接直接烧了，事实上大部分的斯莱特林都没留着；而其他学院的学生也有很多人撕了斯莱特林的内页，德拉科无数次看着自己的照片掉在地上任人踩踏，他只是面无表情的看着地上的照片，举起魔杖送上一个熊熊燃烧。

所有人都以为德拉科肯定不会留着这本简直就是羞辱他的相册，然而德拉科不仅留下来了，还将它好好地锁在书桌的抽屉里。

德拉科翻开相册，书脊带着记忆精准地停在格兰芬多那一页，第一排第一个男生，闪电形的伤疤藏在乱糟糟的黑色头发之下，绿色的眼睛一眨一眨的对着镜头露出一个傻兮兮的笑。

“哈利......”修长的手指摸着小小的照片上笑眯眯的男孩，轻轻地摩挲，像是真的在抚摸他的脸颊，“你在......想什么？”

灯光透过酒杯在照片上撒满了琥珀色的光斑，像是一场光怪陆离的梦境。

第二天没有惊天动地的报道，第三天也依然风平浪静......一周下来什么都没有发生。德拉科不得不认真思索起那天发生的事情，到底是不是连续工作造成的神经错乱，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，毕业入职至今五年多的时间，他从未请过假，就连节日的值班他也向来敬职敬责，也许是应该给自己放个假了，去法国找父母或许就不错。

将制服换下往外走，德拉科突然觉得自己的生活还真是无趣，每天两点一线，不是圣芒戈就是马尔福庄园，回家也只是看看书，酒吧不乐意去，就连纯血家族的聚会也越来越没兴趣。格林格拉斯家曾有意无意提起过联姻的意向，他知道阿斯托利亚对自己的感情，应付这种事让他觉得麻烦，索性也就不怎么出现了。

纳西莎劝过他，但是......好吧，但是他心里有个不能说又放不下的人，纳西莎见劝说无效这事也就这么不了了之了。

反正庄园也没人在等他回去，不如散散步找个地方吃晚饭好了，想着，他随便挑了一个方向走了过去。

“德拉科。”

突然一声惊雷在耳边炸开，德拉科不可思议地回头。

一对绿色的眼睛藏在兜帽的阴影中正在笑盈盈地望着他，像波光粼粼的湖面。

“你怎么？”德拉科从来没觉得自己舌头打结地如此厉害，即使是在圣芒戈遇到那种因为他前食死徒身份而拒绝接受治疗的病人时也没有过，“波......”

“嘘！”哈利扑上来捂住他的嘴。

哈利的掌心贴着德拉科的唇瓣，带着潮湿的汗意和温热的体温，还有他身上特有的那种，雨后草地散发出的清新味道。

看起来，这个人回来谁也不知道，而他回来第一件事是找自己？这个认识让德拉科心生出一种诡异的满足感。

“真巧啊。”哈利确定德拉科明白了他的意思放下手，继续笑眯眯地看着他。

“巧？”德拉科一挑眉。

“好吧，我都不知道你什么时候变得这么无趣了，说真的？每天下班都直接回家？我还以为斯莱特林的风格应该是夜夜笙歌呢。”

德拉科被他这句话里的信息量哽住说不出一句话，他没想到这个人居然如此坦白。

“这么说你跟踪了我一个礼拜？”他只能干巴巴地问。

“嘿，别说这么难听，我只是在圣芒戈门口默默观察了你一周，谁知道你连个偶遇的机会都不给我，那里人来人往的我可不敢冒险跳出来。”说完还吐了吐舌头做了个鬼脸。

“哈，那我是不是应该感到荣幸？”哈利一直用一种专注的眼神望着自己，似乎还带着热切的期望，好像他本就应该这么做，这种自然反而这让德拉科感觉不太自在。

“所以？有约在身？”

“没有。”德拉科耸耸肩，本来只是想随便找个地方吃饭，这样的变故他可没料到。

“我知道伦敦有一家不错的餐厅，绝对配得上你的身份，要不要一起去试试？”

“所以你这是在约我？”

“我以为这显而易见？”

“为什么？”

“呃......因为我想？”

“算了，你带路吧。”

德拉科放弃了这毫无意义的对话，两个人站在路边简直像两个傻子，他不介意看看哈利究竟想干什么。

哈利还是笑眯眯地上前挽住德拉科的手臂，自然得没有一丝违和感。可是这本身就太违和了！德拉科心里发出一声小小的哀嚎，他怎么可以这么亲密的对待自己，这算什么？

哈利带着他移形换影到了麻瓜伦敦一个地处荒凉的小巷子，脱下了自己一直戴着的兜帽罩袍，塞进口袋。德拉科这才发现他居然穿了一身正装。

“空间延展术，魔法万岁。”哈利见德拉科看着自己，打趣了一声。

“西服？认真的？你这是蓄谋已久？”

“你都不知道麻瓜的高级餐厅有多难预约，还一定要穿正装才能进。”哈利还是盯着他，无辜地眨了眨眼，“还好你的日常装都是西服，不然我还得帮你带套衣服。”

“很好，你还提前预约了餐厅。”

“事实上，因为不知道哪天才能抓住你，我预约了半个月的时段。”

德拉科再次被噎得说不出话来，只好慢吞吞地跟着哈利来到一家餐厅门口。餐厅的入口非常不起眼，一扇木质的单门，上面挂着一块牌子“Le Gavroche”，大概就是店名了。

哈利走上去推门，德拉科站在门口没动，这个餐厅看起来实在是太像什么非法集会的入口了。

“怎么了？”哈利察觉到身后人没跟上来，回身看着抱着双臂一脸审视的德拉科问道。

“我在想这么小一家餐厅怎么被你找到了？还有你是不是对马尔福家有什么误解？这种餐厅配得上我的身份？”

“你不进来，怎么知道里面长什么样，你不能永远以貌取人。”说完，哈利做出一个迎客地动作，德拉科无奈，只好跟着他走进了餐厅。

德拉科不得不承认，这家餐厅真的很合他胃口，各方面都是：整个餐厅的装潢十分复古，壁灯、台灯的布置非常讲究，柔和的光线照得屋内很有层次；深色木质墙壁镶嵌着瓷盘和鲜花；餐桌铺着洁白厚重的桌布，桌上摆着装饰用的玻璃烛台和银质动物雕像，小小的蜡烛印在上面镀着温暖的光；正红色天鹅绒餐椅宽大而舒适。

“怎么样，够得上你身份吧？”哈利笑着打趣了一声，“这家法餐可是全英国最早的一家法餐，可以说是见证了法餐在英国的发展，听说这里的菜品不论是品相还是调味都有法国宫廷的味道。”

“我很高兴看到‘救世主’无可救药的品味在这两年里得到了提升，看来麻瓜世界也不是一无是处。”德拉科挺直了后背坐在椅子上，哈利还在专注地看着他，这让他感觉很不舒服。

服务员这时端上来了Welcome Dish和餐前面包，搭配面包的黄油做成了圆球造型，十分可爱。德拉科看见服务员上餐盘挡在他们中间的时候哈利的目光移开了，朝四周看了看，眼神又落在自己的斜后方似乎被什么吸引住了。

“两位先生点些什么？”服务员说的英语带着十分严重的口音，听起来是个法国人，德拉科翻了翻菜单皱了皱眉，又将菜单递到哈利面前，这才将他的注意力唤了回来。

“嗯，前菜要烟熏三文鱼配柠檬和龙虾慕斯配阿基坦鱼子酱及香槟牛油酱，再要一个烤扇贝配蛤蜊蔬菜浓汤，正菜要烤苏格兰牛腓利配野蘑菇红酒葱汁和坎布里亚玫瑰小牛肉、奶油羊肚菌蘑菇酱；甜品要榛子冰淇淋舒芙蕾配西梅金砖蛋糕，还要一个......高脂奶油乳酪蛋奶酥？算了，高脂不行，要一个伏特加果冻吧。”

德拉科看着哈利行云流水的点菜一愣，他从头到尾几乎没怎么翻菜单。

“酒呢？德拉科你喝点什么？”

“嗯，我不......”

“好的好的，伟大的马尔福不能忍受酒精剥夺自己的控制欲，那就来一瓶高地白葡萄酒吧。”

服务员收好菜单转身离开了。

“这么了解菜单？常来？”德拉科忍不住问道，“点这么多，你怎么知道我没点？”

“哇，德拉科，我怎么不知道你以前这么喜欢问问题？”哈利夸张地说，不出所料换来了一记白眼，“没什么，只是刚才你身后那一大桌人让服务员推荐他就推荐了这些，法文菜单我才不想看呢，简直比魔药课本的配方写得还复杂。至于为什么帮你点，不用客气，我知道你爱吃什么。”

“你什么时候观察能力变得这么好了？这些服务员说得英语这么蹩脚你也能听得懂？”德拉科怀疑地看了他一眼。

“如果你跟我一样上过战场，并且有一整年都在逃亡担心自己被抓，那你就知道为什么要有敏锐的观察力了。”哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩，“再说了，我在你对面的长桌坐了八年，好吧，七年，你爱吃什么我当然知道了。”

德拉科喝着水听哈利说话，直接把水呛进了气管，发出一阵剧烈地咳嗽。

“抱歉？你说什么？”

“你听见了，我观察了你长达七年。”

“谢谢！真是受宠若惊！怎么？观察我爱吃什么，往什么食物里下毒我中毒的几率比较大吗？”

“不关注你很难啊，尤其是你那一头几乎就是写着‘快看我啊，快看我啊’的头发，再说了，斯莱特林除了你我还能看谁？”

“你可以不用看斯莱特林。”

“可是我想看你啊。”

德拉科发誓，他再也不会在同哈利说话的时候喝水了，这是今晚第几次惊喜了？

“你到底是谁？喝了复方汤剂把我带到这种荒无人烟的地方想干嘛？”

哈利翻了一个巨大的白眼：“拜托，这里不是荒无人烟好吗？这家餐厅不提前至少一个月订座都订不到，你周围都是人。”

“等等，至少提前一个月预定，你的意思是你一个月前就在打算约我了？”

“呃......那倒没有......这不是重点！”

“那重点是什么？”

“重点是我是真的哈利·波特，在跟你，德拉科·马尔福约会！”

德拉科终于忍不住笑了起来，他看见哈利也笑得眼睛弯弯地看着自己，眼神就像是长在了自己身上一样。

这顿饭吃得很愉快，德拉科感觉自己很久都没有吃过这么愉悦的一餐饭了，就像哈利说得，他的确很清楚自己喜欢吃什么。

“所以？你这是打算回归了？我敢说傲罗队一定会列队欢迎你的。”德拉科吃着舒芙蕾，随口问道。

“事实上，我并没准备要回巫师界。”吃过伏特加果冻又喝了不少白葡萄酒的哈利这会脸有点红，但是他眼睛依然亮晶晶地看着德拉科，“我只是来找你的，德拉科。”

“我只想找你。”


	2. Chapter 2

桌子上摇曳着小小的烛光映照进那对绿色的宝石之中，德拉科看见自己的身影被热烈的火光包围。

“找我？有何贵干？”

“拜托，我以为一起吃这么一餐晚饭，你能感受到我的诚意。”哈利又夸张地指了指桌上的甜点，“我就只是想见你，没有别的事。”

“韦斯莱和格兰杰知道吗？”

“他们？不知道。毕业以后我就没见过他们了，我们偶尔会用书信联系。我不想让他们知道。”

“不想让他们知道你来找我？这算什么？‘救世主’见不得人的小秘密？”

“什么？不！德拉科，你得停下曲解我的意思，或者过度理解。我只是想见你，只想见你，跟别人无关，你知道那有多麻烦，我敢说你也不愿意看到那些无关紧要的议论。”哈利一口喝完剩下的酒，“像这样，只有我和你多好。”

“你喝醉了。”

“没有，我还能看清你。”哈利将酒杯举到面前，透过玻璃杯看着德拉科，“我一直能看清你。”

那天吃完饭德拉科看着哈利在自己面前移形换影离开了，在原地站了一会才回去庄园。

刚刚一顿饭吃了接近400英镑，虽然他不太清楚麻瓜货币和加隆之间汇率，但是本能的知道这不是一笔小数目，德拉科依然很困惑，他不知道哈利什么时候这么奢侈了。

那天过后，德拉科下班后总会徒步走上一段路，哈利开始频繁出现在他的生活中，两人经常一起去麻瓜世界吃饭。

哈利有时是在路上和他“偶遇”，有时甚至披着隐形衣直接到办公室等他下班，仗着别人看不见悄悄在德拉科跟别人说话的时候掐他一把，德拉科不敢出声更不能回手只能忍着。

“停下你幼稚的行为！波特！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，德拉科你刚才那样子很好笑诶！”哈利笑得倒在沙发上直不起腰，“谁让你在学校的时候总是找我麻烦。”

“呵呵，很有意思，怎么？你来找我就是为了进行你幼稚的报复？”

哈利只是笑，并没说什么。

终于，在一次护士例行汇报病人情况时，德拉科忍无可忍地抓住了在自己腰上作乱的手，然而被抓住手腕的人没有一点自觉，反而扭动摸索着将手指插入他的指缝，然后十指交错握在一起。

德拉科无心再听汇报，让人把报告留下，自己一会看。小护士放下报告带上门出去了，他这才用另一只手掀开哈利身上的隐形衣，晃了晃牵在一起的手。

“你最好解释一下，这是什么意思？”

“德拉科你的手怎么这么凉，我看房间里还挺暖和的啊。”哈利坐在地上背靠着桌子，认真地看着两个人牵在一起的手。

行，刻意岔开话题。德拉科看着哈利，靠在椅背上没有说话。

“你该不会是一个阿尼玛格斯吧？形态是蛇的那种。”哈利还在自顾自地说话，一边用手指缠着德拉科的手，“难怪那时候去霍格莫德你都穿得那么多，可是现在你为什么穿得这么单薄？”

哈利没有看他，也没有要松手的意思，德拉科想了想也没有把手抽出来，转过身单手拿起放在桌上的报告。

“我把报告看完就可以下班了，一起吃晚饭？”

“什么？”

德拉科扭头看向终于抬头看自己的哈利：“我说，一会一起吃晚饭。你多大啊？玩手指可以玩到这么入迷？”

哈利缩了缩脖子讪讪地笑了一下：“当然，最近不都一起吃晚餐的嘛。”

“如果你能放过我的手，我想我可以做得更快。”

德拉科感觉到牵着自己的手突然僵住了，随即慌忙松开，哈利十分不自然地笑了一下，眼神里似乎还有一闪而过的失落和......惊慌？德拉科不确定，不过他开始后悔说了这句话，他也不是真的想让哈利放手。

“不过你要是不着急的话，我也无所谓。”

哈利的眼睛又亮了起来，开心地牵起德拉科的手。

这太奇怪了，德拉科僵硬地转过头，看着眼前的报告，心思却已经游离开了。这段时间的相处中，他能感觉到的哈利变化太大了。

在霍格沃茨的时候德拉科就没少关注过哈利。哈利绝对不是一个注意力集中的人，上课走神，看书走神，吃饭走神，哪怕是在跟格兰杰和韦斯莱说话的时候也常常走神，眼神乱飘；可是这段时间，哈利在跟他说话的时候眼神一直都专注地看着自己，像是害怕一眨眼自己就会消失在眼前。

还有刚才，那绝对不是应该出现在哈利脸上的表情，像是被训斥被遗弃的小动物一般，委屈又带着惊慌失措，所以这就是战争对他的创伤吗？

战争带来的创伤，每个人都有。德拉科就常常在半夜惊醒，他会梦见自己站在庄园里，贝拉在尖声怪笑，那个人用魔杖指着卢修斯逼他杀了哈利；或者在有求必应屋，哈利骑着扫帚留下一个远去的背影，地狱烈火将自己吞没。

这样惊醒的夜晚德拉科只能目光空洞地坐在黑暗之中，好在不论是卢修斯、自己还是哈利，战后都活了下来，噩梦并没有对他造成什么实质性的伤害。

但是哈利不同，这场战争让他失去太多了。德拉科知道很多人因为战争患上不同程度的心理疾病，圣芒戈为此开设了一个新的部门，专门治疗这类心理病。

也许应该劝哈利回来接受一下心理治疗？德拉科悄悄侧过头去，哈利牵着他的手安静地坐在地上，乱糟糟的黑发挡住了那道著名的伤疤，略带俯视的角度让哈利看起来特别小，整个人像是一只无害又安静的小猫安静地趴在他身边，这让德拉科突然有种冲动，想要把这个人抱在怀里。

他不太确定哈利现在是个什么情况，消失了五年半突然出现在自己面前，甚至没有告诉自己的挚友；不仅如此，言行举止也说不出的暧昧，像是现在这样，难道不是恋人的专属行为？却又谁也没挑破这层纸。

德拉科在胡思乱想中耗费了平时三倍的时间终于读完报告，签好字。哈利还是安安静静地坐在地上，他这才发现哈利靠着自己的腿睡着了，手指依然纠缠在一起。

看着睡梦中的哈利，德拉科心生出一种异样的愉悦。心理治疗部在开设之初，要求每个治疗师都要学习这一课程，德拉科的成绩很好，但是因为身份特殊并没有被分过去，他很了解战后创伤对人的影响，最直接的表现就是没有安全感，难以入睡，对所处的环境高度警惕和不安。

但是现在，哈利靠在他身上，牵着他的手睡得十分安稳。也许这个人的战后创伤并没有那么严重；也许过去的两年半他自己已经熬过了艰难的时期......这个人，总是这么坚强，什么事都自己扛过去，像太阳一样，总能驱散一切黑暗。

德拉科忍不住伸手摸了摸哈利的脑袋，桀骜不驯的黑发竟然意外的柔软，他要是能一直像现在这个样子依赖着自己，该多好。

哈利在德拉科手中蹭了蹭，睁开眼睛抬起头看向他，目光涣散还是带着睡意。

“德拉科？”牵在一起地手忽然一紧。

“我在，你要去沙发上再休息一会吗？”

“德拉科？”哈利的声音染着些慌张，他直起身子努力地眨了眨眼，又伸手揉了揉眼睛，嘟哝了一声，“我看不清你。”

“别揉眼睛，你这是没睡醒，一会就好了。”德拉科拿下哈利揉眼睛的手。

“你好了？那我们去吃饭？”哈利缓了过来，站起身。

“就这么出去？”德拉科笑着又晃了晃还牵在一起的手。

哈利撇了撇嘴，松开手，捡起地上的隐形衣披在身上。

德拉科看着“空荡荡”的房间，不习惯地握了握拳，刚刚牵在一起时间久了手心沁出的汗让他感觉不是很舒服。

又坐了一会，这才起身换好衣服走出圣芒戈，刚离开人群，哈利又拉上他的手，两个人来到麻瓜世界。

今晚上哈利挑得又是一家一看就价格不菲的餐厅，这段时间一直是哈利在请客，从来不让德拉科插手。

“说真的，我甚至怀疑你是不是想包养我。”德拉科环顾着四周环境，这家餐厅装潢用木头为主，可能正是因为这个原因，所以不同于其他地方，桌子上并没有摆放蜡烛。

哈利挑了一个靠窗的位置坐下。

“那请问尊敬的马尔福先生，包养您需要多少钱呢。”

“抱歉，我不接受除了‘救世主’以外其他人的包养。”德拉科挑眉看着他，“毕竟我们家欠他的生命之债无以回报，只能以身相许。”

哈利故意夸张地摇了摇头：“唉，那可真遗憾。”

德拉科越过桌子敲了他一下。

点菜的工作照例落在了哈利身上，没一会各式的菜品摆满了餐桌。

“这家中餐厅不错吧，是秋推荐给我的，说是味道特别正宗。”哈利咬着一个虾饺含糊不清地说。

“把东西咽下去再说话。”

“没想到秋居然回去中国了。”

“所以你跟她还有联系。”德拉科放下了喝汤的勺子皱了皱眉，“那个拉文克劳。”

“你这是吃醋了吗？”哈利揶揄了一句。

德拉科还没来得及回话，突然“啪”的一声，餐厅整个陷入了黑暗。

“搞什么？”原本安静的餐厅陷入一片嘈杂，大家纷纷开始抱怨，一个服务生站在黑暗中给大家道歉。

德拉科懒得听，回过身来。

“德......德拉科！德拉科！德拉科！”

德拉科一惊，哈利的声音明显在发抖，听起来十分虚弱，刚才餐厅的嘈杂和服务生的高声道歉盖过了他的呼喊。

德拉科迅速起身绕过餐桌来到哈利身边，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他看见哈利的手将身前的餐布攥得紧紧的，浑身发颤。

“我在。哈利，你怎么了？”

“德拉科，德拉科！”呼吸变得急促。

“哈利？哈利！”德拉科从身后环住他的肩膀，握上他的手，“放松！呼吸！该死的，别屏住呼吸！”

“德拉科，我看不见你！”

德拉科推开身边紧闭着的窗户，窗外的灯光照了进来。

这家餐厅的楼层很高，视野非常开阔，因为冬天的缘故，刚才窗户一直没开，这会在黑暗之中灯光璀璨的伦敦夜景出现在窗外。

“嘿，嘿，哈利。”德拉科蹲在哈利身边，借着窗外的光线，他看见哈利脸色苍白，咬着嘴唇，不过随着照进来的灯光，好歹哈利身体渐渐停止了颤抖，手也松开了攥着的桌布。

“德拉科。”声音恢复了平静，哈利转过头看着身边的德拉科又轻轻地喊了一声。

“我在这。”德拉科用力握了一下哈利的手。

“伦敦的夜景真好看。”哈利扭过头去看窗外。

德拉科没说话，忽明忽暗的灯光照在哈利侧脸上，是他看不懂的表情。

他在隐藏什么。

餐厅的灯终于亮了起来，德拉科看着哈利松了一口气，站起来把窗户关上，食客们发出欣喜的欢呼。当然，没有人不喜欢光。

晚餐接下来的时间两人谁也没说话，直到吃完走出餐厅德拉科看着哈利。

“不打算说说刚才的事吗？”

“什么？好吧......我就知道你没那么容易放过我。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“听着，以防你那巨怪一样的脑子没有记性，我不得不提醒你，我是个治疗师，哈利。如果你有任何不舒服，你可以直接跟我说的。”

“是啊是啊，我当然不会忘，只是没你想象的那么复杂。”

“那你说说看？你刚才那状态，可不像是没事的样子。”

“好吧......事实上......”哈利挠了挠头，“事实上，我怕黑。”

“哈利·波特，你是觉得我很好骗的样子吗？要不要我现在给你做个全身检查？看看你到底哪里有毛病？”

“别别别别别，你不能擅自检查我的身体！”哈利僵着后背剧烈地摆手，“拜托，我真的就只是怕黑而已，我敢说你一定不知道，小时候在我麻瓜亲戚家，他们动不动就把我关进碗橱，还不给灯的那种......大概是从那时起落下的童年阴影？”

“什么？！你小时候被关在碗橱？”德拉科不敢置信地瞪着他。

“Oops，好吧，不仅关碗橱，我11岁以前都是住在碗橱的......”哈利闭嘴了，他看见德拉科太阳穴的青经都要暴起来了，“那都过去了，现在除了怕黑，我也挺好的。”

“你最好跟我说说，你到底还有什么瞒着我。”德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，这是他第一次听哈利提起自己的童年。

“真的没事了，德拉科，除了......别把我一个人关进小黑屋？”

“好吧，我只是想告诉你，我是个治疗师，如果你有任何事都可以告诉我，任何事。”德拉科看着眼前嬉皮笑脸的人，无奈地说，“别逼我对你进行全身检查。”

“好的好的，我知道我知道，我要是有什么事当然会告诉你，只是，别，你不能对我进行私自的体检，你这是侵犯个人隐私！”

“我以为你没有事情瞒着我。”

“我以为我享有对自己身体的自主权。”哈利吐了吐舌头做了个鬼脸，“好了，著名治疗师，我真的没事，放心吧。”

德拉科无奈地摇摇头。

“明天见。”

“啪”的一声，哈利消失在他眼前，德拉科看着仓皇逃跑的人皱起了眉。

哈利一定有什么在瞒着他，他就知道，战争的创伤不可能这么轻易放过一个人。也许还为时过早，但是他不着急，现在这样的状态已经很令人满意了，总有一天哈利会亲口告诉他一切。

想到这里，德拉科扬了扬嘴角，露出一个志在必得的微笑，移形换影回了庄园。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科无法判断哈利说自己怕黑这件事的真实性，毕竟他们又不曾住在一起过。但是他记得哈利在霍格沃茨的时候很喜欢夜游，还有，一年级一起被罚禁林禁闭那次，他似乎并不怎么害怕？

“那时候你举着灯的啊，后来灯一摔你就跑了。你都不知道有多吓人，我连着做了一个多月的噩梦。”哈利冲着德拉科埋怨，又像是想到了什么，眼珠转了转露出个坏笑，“其实比起提灯，我更希望你牵着我，像现在这样。”

哈利晃了晃两个人牵在一起的手，说话时两个人正吃过晚饭在麻瓜世界散步。

上次过后，哈利变得很喜欢牵手，在办公室靠在桌子背后牵着手坐在地上看书，离开魔法界更是直接牵着手在街上散步。德拉科当然没有意见，也没说什么，只是顺着他。

“也不知道是谁一年级开学第一天就拒绝了和我握手。”

“谁让你那时候那么混蛋，你那时候要是像现在这样......”哈利站住不说话了，看着德拉科笑了笑转开了头，像是被商店的橱窗吸引。

他们都知道，是什么让他们有机会这样靠近对方。

“快圣诞了啊。”

这些日子相处下来，德拉科已经习惯了哈利这样前言不搭后语的聊天，他明白，这种时候就是哈利在回避不想继续的话题。

德拉科环顾了一圈四周，已经进入十二月中旬，伦敦圣诞的气息十分浓重，学校已经进入假期，街道上很多孩子们在跑来跑去。

“说起来，你圣诞节打算怎么过？”哈利扭过头来问，商店橱窗摆着星星模样的灯，灯光落进翠绿的瞳孔之中。

“嗯，母亲前两天来信说今年不回来过圣诞，战争结束以后她一直不喜欢庄园，问我过不过去......”

“这样啊。”

店铺里的星星灯像是出了什么故障，一点一点暗了下去，店员抱怨着走到窗边检查。

“不过......平安夜那天纯血家族有个聚会，布雷司和潘西准备在那天订婚，给我发了邀请函，如果你愿意的话，可以跟我一起去？”

橱窗后面的灯一闪一闪的，晃着德拉科眼睛疼。

“可是我又不能......我是说......我已经很久......”哈利努力地组织着语言，“再说了，我以什么身份去参加你们斯莱特林的聚会。”

“做我男朋友吧。”

店员将灯的插头换了一个插座，星星灯重新亮了起来。

“不......不行......”哈利像是触电了一样甩开德拉科的手，“不是，你不明白......我是说现在这样很好，不，我不是在拒绝你，你不明白......就是......不行。”

“为什么？我不明白什么？我不明白那你告诉我。我不知道现在这样有什么区别？”德拉科蹙着眉，他对哈利的反应感到意外，他以为这是顺其自然的事。

“我会告诉你的，我当然会告诉你的，但是......但是不是现在，你得给我时间。”哈利局促的抓住了衣服的下摆，眼神开始游离，闪躲着不敢看德拉科，“你不明白，你不明白......”

“哈利......”

“你不明白，我，有一些事情，不是那么简单......”

“哈利！”

“我......我不是要瞒着你，我只是......只是还没准备好......”

“哈利！”

“就......就是这样，我不是真的想拒绝你，我只是没想到......”

“哈利·波特！”德拉科忍无可忍板着他的肩膀，强忍心里的恼火，“看着我！”

“对......对不起。”哈利回过神看着德拉科，缩瑟了一下，“我不是......”

德拉科看着这小心翼翼的神态，心中有股无名火不停往上窜，他深吸了一口气试图平复自己的心情。

“听着，没关系的，我不会因为你的拒绝而生气。”德拉科放松了一点抓着哈利肩膀的手，尽量让自己的声音听起来平和，“我不会逼你的，但是你记得我说过的吗？你什么都可以跟我说，任何事。”

“我知道，只是......你得给我一点时间......我会告诉你的。”哈利的声音越来越小，低下头看着自己的脚尖，“你知道的，就......战争改变了很多......”

果然是战争。德拉科放开哈利，在他面前站直了身体。他见过这类病例，战争剥夺了一个人建立亲密关系的信任感，让他们觉得靠近自己的人都会遭到厄运。

“说回圣诞节？如果你不想去的话......”

“我们明天还能见吗？我现在有点累，想......想回去休息了。”哈利抬起头，目光闪烁，不确定地问。

德拉科愣了一下。

“如果你不想见我了也没关系......”

“当然，明天见。”

“真的？好的，我是说，明天见。”哈利眼睛亮了一下，随即转身匆匆离开了。

德拉科看着头也不回离去的背影一直消失在道路尽头的黑暗之中。

橱窗里的灯突然发出“啪”的一声，彻底熄灭了，店员被吓了一跳，骂骂咧咧地将挂着的灯摘了下来。

第二天，哈利照常出现在德拉科的办公室，随便聊了几句又绕回到昨天没说完的话题。

“所以你圣诞节怎么过？”

“我？我不知道......我只是，还没准备好重新回来。”

“可你总不能一直这么躲下去。”

“抱歉，我知道......”声音又小了下去，哈利靠在书桌旁看着德拉科，像是个做错了事的孩子。

“你不用跟我道歉，我当然无所谓，我不介意你只属于我一个人。”停顿了一下，德拉科叹了口气，“只是，你不能总是这样什么事都一个人扛着，你得学会求助，哈利，我一直在这里，你明白我的意思。”

“我明白，我只是......再给我一点时间。”哈利扬了扬嘴角艰难地笑了一下，“也许......也许可以从陪你一起去平安夜的宴会开始？”

“嗯？我以为你不想去。”

“就只是，人多的环境让我紧张。”哈利不好意思地抓了抓头发，“不过你说得对，我总不能一直躲着，不过我还是不想就这么出现在别人面前......复方汤剂也不要，我不想顶着别人的脸站在你身边。”

“这是什么？‘救世主’的占有欲？”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“你可以这么理解。”哈利无所谓地一耸肩，“现在，我们的魔药大师，我想你总有办法既不用我顶着别人的脸，又能让人认不出我的。”

“好吧，事实上，是有的。”德拉科想到这个忍不住扬起了嘴角，对着哈利露出一个假笑，“不过，你确定？”

“是什么？你这么笑一定不是什么好事。”

“也不是什么坏事，我知道有种性转魔药。”

“你的意思是让我打扮成一个姑娘？”哈利不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“德拉科想不到你还有这种恶趣味！”

“除非你想披着你的隐形衣跟我一起去，不然这是唯一的办法了。”

哈利看起来在进行激烈的思想斗争，德拉科撑着下巴玩味地看着他。

“当然，出席这种场合，马尔福总是需要一个女伴，如果你不来......”

“好吧。”哈利一咬牙。

“就知道你会同意的。”

“狡猾的斯莱特林。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

很快，就到了平安夜。

哈利看着摆在自己面前的魔药和女士礼服长裙，哀嚎了一声。

“一定要这样吗。”

“除非你不想去。”

“上帝啊，我为什么要去一个全是斯莱特林的聚会？”

“小巫师，这里只有梅林，上帝可救不了你。”

“可是这里也过圣诞。”

德拉科实在忍不住翻了个白眼，拿起魔药塞在哈利手里。

“快喝，一会时间来不及了。”

“我以为我们是巫师，去一个地方只用一秒钟就可以了。”哈利拿着药水没有动，他想到二年级喝过的复方汤剂，那恶心的味道令人记忆犹新；还有医疗翼庞弗雷夫人的药水，每次都苦的让人五脏六腑揪在一起。

“为什么一定是我喝魔药？魔药就不能像麻瓜的止咳糖浆一样做成甜的么。”

“考虑到我不需要隐藏自己的身份。”德拉科好笑地看着眼前一脸视死如归的人，“别磨蹭了，你怎么知道它就是苦的，也许很好喝呢？”

“得了吧，我就没喝过好喝的魔药，我怀疑这是萨拉查的报复。”哈利嘟哝着还是眼一闭将手里的魔药喝了下去。

甜的。哈利惊喜地睁开眼。

“告诉过你了，没尝试之前不要做毫无根据的预判。”

哈利晃了晃手中的药瓶，他敢确定，德拉科在药剂里一定用了什么办法让它口感变好。这个高傲的纯血小混蛋也变了太多，这段时间里哈利能明显感觉到对方对自己的体贴和照顾，都是他不曾有过的温柔。

身体慢慢起了变化，乱糟糟的黑色短发垂了下来长过肩，齐腰；合身的休闲装宽松地挎在肩膀上；手指变得修长，哈利忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的脸，皮肤的触感细腻嫩滑......他看见德拉科一直盯着自己。

“怎......怎么样？不会很奇怪吧？”哈利被看得不是很自然。

“咳，挺好的，比我想象的好。”德拉科假装咳嗽了一声，随手招来一面镜子。

“你居然还想象过。”哈利挖苦了他一句，接过镜子端详起来。

镜子里是一个黑发绿眼的女人。闪电形的伤疤严严实实地藏在刘海之下，黑色长发十分柔顺的垂在脑后，五官轮廓变得柔和，细弯的眉毛，眼睛里像是有一汪碧波在荡漾。

哈利挑了挑眉，看着镜子里的人随着他的动作挑起了眉毛。

“这是......我？”

“样子不错，可惜是个平胸。”德拉科站直了身体，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“德拉科！”哈利越过桌子想伸手打他。

“注意礼仪，淑女一点，你现在是个姑娘。”德拉科抓住伸到自己面前的手，纤细的手被包在掌心，他忍不住捏了捏。

“停下！”哈利脸红了。

“怎么？又不是第一次牵手了，之前怎么不见你害羞？”

“这也太奇怪了……”哈利小声嘀咕着，他的手被整个握住，德拉科手的温度一向偏低，现在却像是一团火苗暖和的过分。

“去把衣服换了。”没有更恶劣的玩笑，德拉科松开了手，将礼服拿了起来，是件一字肩的白色长裙，没有深v也没有露背，“需要我帮你穿吗？”

“谢谢，我会穿衣服！”

然而哈利没想到德拉科还为自己准备了饰品，待他终于穿戴整齐，两人赶到聚会时人差不多都到齐了。

“哟！马尔福，我还以为你不来了。”布雷司夸张地拍了拍他的肩膀，“踩点和迟到可不是你的作风。”

德拉科厌恶地推开放在自己肩上的手，向哈利的方向靠了靠。

“也许我只是想来看看有没有哪个想不开的姑娘来大闹订婚现场？”德拉科露出一个假笑。

“难道你是来抢婚的？”布雷司夸张地捂着胸口做晕倒状。

“呵呵，很好笑。”

布雷司笑嘻嘻地直起身，这才发现德拉科挡在身后的人。

“哟！这是谁啊？你居然有女伴？看来有人要心碎咯。”

“行了，找你的未婚妻去，别在我面前转悠。”

布雷司又朝他身后看了一眼，那对绿色的眼睛也在看着自己：“诶，德拉科，你这个女伴长得挺像......”德拉科横了他一眼，布雷司没把话说完笑嘻嘻地走开了。

“你没事吧？”见布雷司走远了，德拉科带着哈利走到房间的角落，从进屋开始他就感觉到哈利抓着自己的手臂在发抖，“不愿意呆在这......我送你回去？”

“然后你好去照顾别的心碎的姑娘？”哈利脸色轻微发白，但是努力地扬起嘴角开了句玩笑。

“别听布雷司胡说。”

“没事的，我只是......只是很久没有面对这么多人，有点紧张，一会就好了。”

德拉科怀疑地看着他。

“我真的没事，我连伏地魔都打败了，一个聚会不至于要我的命。现在，你怎么不去发挥马尔福的强项，进行你的社交呢？我以为你很在意这个，你们纯血的礼仪？”

“只是一个私人聚会而已。你要吃点什么？我帮你去拿？”

“好吧，都行，我不太饿，酒来一杯。”

“不吃东西就喝酒对胃不好。”

“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。”

“一个马尔福像家养小精灵一样帮你去拿东西，知足吧你。”

哈利笑着推了他一下：“行了，快去！我就在这等你。”

德拉科又回头看了他一眼，确定哈利真的没问题，这才走到放着食物的长桌。这时一个人朝他走了过来，德拉科认识，是圣芒戈魔法伤害科的副院长布雷恩，他记得对方似乎是布雷司母亲的朋友，布雷恩副院长走到他面前，表示对他这几年工作能力的赞许，德拉科不得不停下来跟他交谈，眼神却频频看向房间的另一端。

哈利果然站在原地一动没动，也没有跟任何人交谈，只是站在原地发呆，好像被人群遗忘了一样，周遭的一切都与他无关。

“小马尔福先生？”

德拉科这才发现自己看着哈利走神已久。

“抱歉？您刚才说什么？”

“我说，我年纪大了，你愿不愿意接替我的位置，我想你一定不愿意只是做一个治疗师吧？”

“这......”德拉科没想到是这种事情，愣了一下。

做治疗师确实不是他最理想的工作，不过考虑到战时马尔福家身处的阵营，虽然战后由于哈利的担保没有受到实质性的处罚，但是魔法部却是没有哪个岗位愿意要他，他只能凭借自己优秀的魔药课成绩和斯拉格霍恩的举荐才在圣芒戈得到了一份还算体面的工作。虽然短短两年他已经做到主治医师的位置，但是德拉科自然是不甘心的，这对他而言就是一次绝佳的机会。

然而他的眼神又往哈利的方向瞟了过去，只见一个男人端着酒杯走到哈利身边，将酒杯递给他，同时说了些什么，哈利僵硬地接过酒杯，后背挺得笔直，身体努力地向后靠，脸上笑容十分不自然。

“抱歉，承蒙赏识，我自然是很愿意接受这样的重任，但我想这是一次私人聚会，不适合谈论如此重要的事情，如果您不介意的话，现在我需要去解救一下我的女伴。”德拉科维持着自己的礼仪，笑着说。

布雷恩刚才顺着他的视线方向也看见了哈利，笑了一下，对德拉科挥挥手：“当然，等圣诞假期过完，你可以来我办公室，我们再来详谈。”

“谢谢您先生，祝您圣诞快乐。”

德拉科说完，匆匆朝哈利走去。


	4. Chapter 4

男人背对着德拉科，似乎一直在说话，可惜哈利的注意力根本没在他身上。高跟鞋让他怎样都不舒服，身体一直在轻微地晃动，眼神也不停地四处游离，然后在下一秒像是感应到了什么一样，转头越过男人的肩膀看见穿越人群朝自己走来的德拉科，眼睛一亮向他挥了挥手。

“聊什么呢？这么开心？”德拉科不动声色地站在哈利面前，隔开男人的视线，顺手接过他手中端着的香槟，递上一小碟布丁，“不吃东西就喝酒，香槟对你的胃太刺激了，我记得你爱吃这个。”

哈利本就不想要那个男人递给他的酒，现在终于如释重负地放下了手中的杯子。

“马尔福？这是你的女伴？”

“我以为这显而易见，如果你还认识她戒指上的马尔福家徽，你就不该来招惹她。”德拉科这才回过身，冷眼看着还站在原地的人。他隐约记得对方是比他们低两届的斯莱特林，不过具体名字，德拉科不记得。

“呵呵，说真的？把美丽的女士独自丢在一边？这可不是一个马尔福该有的行为，我还以为你去另觅新欢了呢。”那人露出一个假笑，“毕竟，马尔福家从来都不止压在同一个人身上不是么。”

德拉科目光冰冷地看着他，没说话。男人吹了声口哨一口喝完自己手中的酒，绕过德拉科，从他身边走过，站在哈利身边侧头看着他：“如果马尔福不要你了，记得我说的话。”他没有压低声音，说完又挑衅地看了一眼德拉科，走了。

德拉科攥紧了拳头，指节发白，他知道，战后马尔福家族的地位大不如前，却也没想到他特意给哈利戴上了马尔福家徽的首饰依然有人敢往上凑。

“德拉科？德拉科？”一只手附上德拉科紧绷的手背，“你怎么了？”

德拉科松开拳头反握住哈利，看向好奇地望着自己的绿色瞳孔。

“没什么，他刚刚对你说什么了？”

“这个......好吧，我也不知道，我没注意他，事实上，我一点也不想跟他交流。”哈利局促地想要伸手挠挠头，但是摸到自己盘在脑后的发髻又放了下来，他现在是位女士，可不能轻易揉乱头发。

“好吧，反正......你别听他们胡说。”德拉科将哈利侧脸的碎发别在耳后，“也别乱吃递过来的东西......”

“你刚才怎么去那么久，我还想找你来着。”

“没什么，圣芒戈魔法伤害科的副院长问我愿不愿意接替他的位置。”

“那很好啊，你不该只是一个治疗师的。”

“我做治疗师还不都是以为某个不要命的疤头一定会去当傲罗。”

“战争打得足够了......”

“德......德拉科？”

一个女声突兀地响起打断了两人，德拉科转过头，看见阿斯托利亚站在旁边看着他们。

“你......你来了，我以为你不喜欢这样的场景。”她咬了咬下嘴唇，又把目光转向哈利。

“嗯，是不太喜欢，不过好歹同学一场，我也没那么无情。况且，正好陪她出来转转。”德拉科牵起哈利的手。

哈利抬头看了看德拉科，又看了看眼前面色苍白的女孩。

“我......我不知道你什么时候......”阿斯托利亚的声音越说越低，“订婚了？”

哈利偏了偏头，困惑地看着她。

“没有。”

“那这个......”阿斯托利亚指了指两个人牵在一起的手。

“一个戒指而已。”

“但这是......”

“配她的眼睛好看。”

“你是真的很喜欢他是么？”

哈利似乎不忍再看阿斯托利亚，她看起来太心碎了，于是不安地转过头看向德拉科。

“她。”

“你知道我在说谁。”

德拉科没有说话，他知道哈利在看着自己，也感觉到握在掌心的手在轻轻颤抖。

“德拉科......你要这样自欺欺人多久......你不能......你这样不公平，你不是这样的人。”

“是的，我爱他。”

身旁的人忽然一歪，站立不稳栽向他，德拉科伸手抱住摔在自己身上的人，哈利就着姿势将脸埋在他怀里。

“抱歉，让你失望了。”

阿斯托利亚再也忍不住，哭着跑开了。

德拉科看着跑远的背影，心里叹了一口气，没有说话，若有所思地低头看了一眼怀里的人。哈利的双手环抱着自己的腰，头靠在心脏的位置看不见表情，因为性转魔药的缘故，身形显得更加娇小，整个人被包在怀里。

不知道是不是错觉，德拉科知道，哈利这次回来变得很不一样了，并且似乎特别依赖自己。但是说真的，依赖？他以为这个词和这个人并无关系。

“你最好解释一下这是什么？你可别说是没站稳，我一个字都不会信的。”德拉科停了一会，见哈利没有丝毫打算退开的意思，终于开口说道。

哈利抬起头对着德拉科眨了眨眼，收回了抱着腰的手，靠在他胸前，侧过身体环顾了一圈大厅，目光停留在某处。

“我不喜欢她看你的目光。”哈利的声音听起来有些不满。

“嗯？”德拉科顺着他的目光望过去，是格林格拉斯姐妹，达芙妮正在拍着自己的小妹妹安慰她，阿斯托利亚眼睛红红的，也在看着他们的方向。

“她就好像在看一个需要被拯救的可怜人。”哈利好像不像见到她们那样，转过头来看向德拉科。

德拉科觉得奇怪。

“事实上，多数人觉得马尔福家是投机无耻的食死徒，所以相比憎恶，怜悯在我看来甚至是一种善良的态度了。就好像我是个受害者，被战争毁掉了什么的。只不过我其实是那个，你知道的，帮凶。”

“你不是。”

德拉科不知道话题是怎么扯到这上面来的，也不知道自己为什么会说出这些，而哈利似乎对这个说法还很生气。他不想再继续说下去，随便耸了下肩打算结束这个话题。

“你没有做错什么，如果有人拿我父母威胁我，我也会做出这样的选择。”哈利看着他的眼睛一字一句说得格外认真，“你做出了你的选择。”

德拉科不明白为什么哈利在说这件事的时候像是在说一件什么意义重大的事，也不明白为什么他这么严肃。他早就已经接受了这个事实，其实从很早以前，早在战争结束以前，他就已经接受了伏地魔一定会，也一定要失败的结局。

哈利没说话，直直地看着他的眼睛，德拉科被他盯着无处可逃，像是在一场无声的审判。

“各位晚上好。”

这时布雷司站在礼堂前面打破了两人间的沉默，德拉科终于得以从哈利的目光中赦免，避开他的注视看向前方。

“感谢大家在平安夜的晚上来参加我和潘西的订婚仪式，老实说我可没想到会来这么多人，原本定在这天就是想着你们总该回家过节吧，谁知道这么多无家可归的可怜人。”

大家发出一阵笑声。

“真没想到他们会是我们中第一对订婚的。”哈利看着台上的两个人自言自语的说。

“他们早该结婚了。”德拉科哼了一声。

“像这样组成一家人，真好。”

德拉科皱了皱眉，他越来越看不懂现在是个什么的情况。哈利声音里对“家”的向往简直不能更加明显，但是一星期前哈利拒绝他的时候，却像是在极力防止什么可怕的事情发生，可是现在，这个人却又如此自然的靠在他身上。

“如果你想要，你也可以有个家。”德拉科在他身后装作不在意的样子说。

台上，布雷司给潘西带上了订婚的戒指，他的声音很快就被淹没在了大家的掌声中。

哈利看着台上两个人，没有说话，德拉科不确定他听见自己的话没有。

但是很快，哈利转过头对他笑了一下：“你心跳很快，在想什么？”

又是这样。德拉科十分懊恼，明明自己的意思已经足够明白了，他却一直装成听不懂的样子。

“没什么，就算是不想跟人说话也去吃点东西吧，你不能一晚上就只是站在这。”德拉科牵起哈利的手往大厅中走过去。

“马尔福，这是？”

潘西朝他们走过来的时候，德拉科正在试图从哈利手机拿走一杯红酒，以前他都不知道，哈利这么爱喝酒，这已经是他喝的第五杯了，带了一点醉意的绿色眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像极了第一次约他出去吃饭的那个晚上。

“我总不会一个人来参加你们的订婚宴。”德拉科终于把那杯喝了一半的红酒夺了下来，不去看赌气瞪着自己的哈利，按下他的手牵在手里，转过头对潘西说，“恭喜你，终于把自己嫁出去了。”

潘西没有理会他的玩笑，看着两人牵着的手，欲言又止。

“马尔福真不够意思是不是，亲爱的。”布雷司走了过来搂着自己的未婚妻，“带一位神秘的女士来，名字也不告诉我们，家族戒指倒是先给出去了，你这速度够快的啊。说吧，订婚宴会到底什么时候通知我们啊？”

“没有那回事。”德拉科很想揉揉自己的太阳穴，他当时只想着马尔福的家族戒指能够保护哈利免受骚扰，却忘记了这会带来怎样的麻烦。

“那你到底是什么意思？你知道你母亲很担心你。”

“这是我自己的事。”

“我们都知道你忘不了......”

“我以为这是你们两个的订婚仪式。”德拉科生硬地打断了潘西的话，“我说了，这是我自己的事。”

哈利像是刚才面对阿斯托利亚那样，一言不发地站在德拉科的身后看着对峙的双方，半晌，拉了拉德拉科的衣袖。

“既然你们的订婚仪式已经结束了，如果不介意，我带她先回去了，她不喜欢这种人多的场景。”德拉科看了一眼哈利，举起手中的酒杯喝完了手中那杯哈利喝剩下的红酒，然后带着他转身离开了。

“你觉不觉得......”潘西看着两个人的背影，对布雷司说。

“嘘，这件事我们说没用，得他自己走过去，别管他了，他自己有分寸的。”布雷司拍了拍未婚妻的背，转身招呼其他的客人。

潘西担忧地看了一眼两个人消失的方向，又转头看了看不远处同样看着那个方向的阿斯托利亚，叹了口气。布雷司说得没错，他们说再多也是没用的，只是这次德拉科这样高调的带了一个姑娘出现在公共场合......但愿不会出什么事才好。潘西摇了摇头，将这些乱七八糟的想法甩出脑海，也重新回到宴席之上。

哈利没想到德拉科离开宴会的大厅并没有回马尔福庄园，反而带着他到了麻瓜伦敦的地界。

“德拉科？这是？”哈利认出这是在泰晤士河附近，河岸边人不是太多，但是看得出都是以家庭为单位。

“嘘，时间刚过好。”德拉科笑着从身后捂住哈利的耳朵。

“嘭——”一朵巨大的烟花在夜空中绽开。

“前几天刚好看到的，说今天在泰晤士河上有烟花庆典的活动......”德拉科话没说完，一低头正好撞进哈利仰着头直直地盯着他的目光之中，瞬间噤声，然后变得有些兴趣索然，也是，对方这几年一直住在麻瓜世界，这样的事情应该也是看了很多次了吧，倒显得自己傻兮兮的。

“很好看。”哈利拿开德拉科捂住他耳朵的手，转身凑到他耳边说。

一排烟花腾空炸开，震着空气都抖了抖，身边的小孩尖叫着扑进妈妈怀里，德拉科被吓了一跳，哈利只是盯着夜空微笑，在下一个烟花炸开的瞬间忽然扯着嗓子大喊：“我喜欢你！德拉科！”

喊声和烟花的巨响打了个时差，名字被爆炸吞没，表白却随着空气传播开了，周遭的人纷纷转身望向他们。

哈利这会还是女装的扮相，穿着醒目的白色礼服，踩着高跟鞋，忽然置身在大家的注视之中哈利这才好像意识到自己做了什么，想要躲闪却一个没踩稳整个摔进德拉科怀里，周围的人露出善意的微笑又转开目光。

德拉科不动神色抱着怀里的人，哈利现在比他矮上一头，头顶正好顶在他下巴上，从他的角度看过去，整个人正好缩在他怀里，十分安静的贴在他的前胸，侧着头，却也没有看任何地方，只是靠在那里，和刚才在宴会上躲避阿斯托利亚的时候一模一样。

烟花放完，人群渐渐散开，哈利却依然保持着这个姿势一动不动。

“回去吧。”德拉科低头，却发现哈利闭着眼睛贴在他的胸口上，嘴角微微上扬，好像听他的心跳听得很认真，德拉科想把他拉开，迟疑了一下，只是收了收手臂。

“真好。”哈利的声音很轻，但是德拉科还是清楚的听见了他梦呓般的呢喃。

“你听见什么了？”

“我们回去吧。”哈利没有回答，睁开眼，站起身，拉着德拉科走到无人的角落，两个人回到庄园。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科完全搞不懂哈利在想什么。

圣诞节那天回到庄园，哈利不知道是因为把自己埋在德拉科怀里时间太久热得，还是憋气缺氧导致，总之脸颊红润得让人想入非非。德拉科抿着嘴，手藏在衣兜里默默攥紧，等到哈利换下女士长裙变回原本的模样从房间里走出来站在自己面前。

“或许你也可以留下来过夜，我们一起等新年的钟声。”德拉科耸了耸肩，让自己的声音听起来没那么急切，好像他只是随便说的一样。

哈利歪着头看起来在思考，眉毛微微蹙了起来。

留下来，留下来，求你了。德拉科心里有个小人在摇旗呐喊。

他看起来就像是在挣扎要不要把自己献出去给伏地魔，come on！这个选择有这么难吗？另一个小人也在尖叫。

最后哈利轻轻摇了摇头。

“我要回去了。”哈利走到门口，德拉科只是默默跟在他身后。

“谢谢你。”哈利站在门口迟疑了很久，然后身子前倾在德拉科唇角落下一个吻，迅速转身消失在夜色之中。

德拉科摸了摸自己的唇角，这个亲吻过于轻柔，简直叫人怀疑它是否存在，可是柔软的触感又那么真实，让人感受到幸福和甜蜜，德拉科几乎要以为哈利已经默许他们之间的关系了。

可惜一个斯莱特林从来都不能明白格兰芬多的脑回路，这天过后哈利接着几天都没来找他，像是第一次突然出现又突然消失那样了无音讯，德拉科这时才意识到自己甚至没有对方的任何联系方式，不知道他住在哪里，一直都是哈利在单方面的主动来找他而已。

日子一天天过去，假期剩下的时间德拉科就这么呆在家里哪也没去，似乎这样才不会错过那个黑头发绿眼睛带着笑意神出鬼没的“救世主”，可是紧闭的庄园大门并没有任何动静。

也许他终于厌烦了这场冒险游戏。德拉科疲惫地起身，他又像个傻子一样在客厅等了一天，他一定是疯了。

哈利再次现身的时候就好像圣诞节的一切都没有发生过那样，兴高采烈地站在马尔福庄园，手里拎着个鸟笼，里面装着一只羽毛锃亮的白孔雀。

“你在搞什么？”德拉科目瞪口呆地看着哈利打开鸟笼，白孔雀试探着探出头，接着小心翼翼走出来，没走多远左右转了转脑袋，然后跑了两步，张开翅膀扫起一阵雪雾，扑棱棱飞到最近的一棵苹果树上去了。

“迟到的圣诞礼物？”哈利吸了吸鼻子，“听说以前你家花园里都有养白孔雀的，这次我可是好不容易找到它的，施过魔法了，冬天在室外也可以好好活着，你看它仰着脖子的样子，长得多像你。”

德拉科感觉自己太阳穴“突突突”跳个不停，雪地返照的白光印在哈利脸上，显得皮肤特别苍白，鼻尖又冻得通红，嘴里哈出白气，德拉科看着搓着手笑得一脸傻乎乎的哈利，突然就生不出气了，一把拉过哈利的手塞进外衣口袋。

“进屋吧，外头冷。”

哈利坐在火炉前，身上披着毯子，手里端着刚煮好的热红酒很认真地看着德拉科，这让德拉科有点不自在。

“干嘛！”他做出一副很凶的样子。

哈利愉快地摇摇头:“我知道你跟以前不一样了，但是没想到你这么会照顾人。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，心想着那不都是因为你，嘴里没有说出来。

“所以你这段时间去哪了？”还是没忍住。

“给你找白孔雀去了？”哈利的笑一时间有些僵硬，下意识把自己往毯子里缩了缩，端着杯子抬眼状似不在意瞟了瞟眼睛，然后望着德拉科。

“我看起来很好骗的样子？波特？”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛，心里十分不快。

哈利短暂的沉默，局促地扯了扯自己的头发，抿了一口杯子里的红酒。

“好吧，我发烧了，就那天在河边大概是着凉了，回去以后烧得昏昏沉沉。”说完话哈利的目光移开了，好像对德拉科身后的壁炉产生了兴趣。

又一个谎言。德拉科按下心里的怒气，自己给哈利用了几乎是最高级别的保暖咒确保他不会着凉。德拉科深吸一口气，平复了很久心情，这才开口：“你知道我是一个治疗师，生病的时候你可以来找我，就像你这段时间一直这么做的这样。”

哈利没有马上回答，眼睛失去了焦点一般，似乎陷入自己的什么情绪之中。

“我是一个人住的，是的。”哈利喃喃自语，“我一个人很好，没什么值得担心的。”

“你现在这个样子这足够让人担心了！哈利！”德拉科走到他跟前抓住哈利的肩膀，“你有任何事，任何事！都可以跟我说，我不会像他们那些人一样评价你，也不会像韦斯莱或者格兰杰那样，我只是......我是说，你有任何事都可以告诉我！哈利！你看着我！拜托了，让我走进你好吗？”

哈利神游了好一会，似乎一直到被肩膀上的压力弄疼了才缓过神来，重新收回目光，将注意力放回到德拉科身上。

“没事的，你看，我现在已经好了。”哈利又挂上了轻松的笑容，“嗯，我已经习惯了一个人生活。”

这根本不是德拉科想要的回答，哈利似乎根本没有听进去他刚才的话。

“搬过来吧，跟我一起住。庄园太大了，我一个人不习惯。”积攒了多年的勇气顶在心口，德拉科不想再忍耐下去，他需要确认，这一切，哈利对他的态度，他们之间的感情不是他的假想。

“不行！”

哈利挣扎起来，杯子摔在地上，暗红色的酒液潵在两人身上，洇出一大滩水印。

“为什么！”德拉科按住想要甩开自己的人，他总觉得，如果自己这次就这么松手，那哈利就会消失了，真的消失，再也不会出现了，他几乎是声嘶力竭地吼出来，“你有任何问题！告诉我！让我来帮你！求你了，哈利！不要再消失了！”

德拉科抱住哈利，他压上了自己这辈子所有的勇气，如果他没有像这段时间这样如此近距离的拥有过这个人，也不会这样害怕失去，德拉科只是抱着哈利，靠在他肩膀上不停地流泪。

“德拉科......你......让我看着你。”哈利轻轻推了一下他的肩膀。

“不行！你要是跑了怎么办。”德拉科闷声闷气地说。

哈利缩了缩脖子：“痒，你别对着我脖子吹气，还有你抱太紧了德拉科，你弄疼我了。”

德拉科这才稍微退开一点，手还是抓着哈利的手腕。

“你在害怕吗？德拉科？”哈利挣了一下没能从德拉科的手里抽出来，只好让他这么握着，小心地问，“你哭了，你为什么哭？我以为你不喜欢我。”

“不喜欢你？不喜欢你那我还陪你去麻瓜世界吃麻瓜餐厅？让你牵着我的手靠着我睡觉？带你参加布雷司和潘西的订婚宴还去伦敦看烟花？我能不能打开我们伟大的‘救世主’奇妙的脑袋？看看里面到底装了些什么？”

“我......我不知道，我是说......你看我们敌对了至少七年不是么？我以为你只是碍于我的身份不会拒绝我而已。”哈利小声辩解。

德拉科快要跳起来了，他以为自己这段时间的态度已经足够明显了，他又不是吃饱了撑得在做慈善，波特难道就是来捉弄他逗他玩的吗？

“你对我的表白呢？圣诞节那天，你说你喜欢我，还有最后的亲吻，难道因为你是‘救世主’，就可以随便跟别人接吻吗？顺便一提，那是性骚扰，波特。”

哈利身体僵了一下，明显想要移开目光却还是忍住了，看着德拉科吞吞吐吐的说：“你......我......我没忍住......好啦！我就是不知道该怎么面对你！我是说......我知道你喜欢我，你的心跳根本不会说谎，但是我......我不确定，我不知道这样对不对，或者说我值不值得被你这样喜欢......”

说谎，说谎，说谎！德拉科根本不知道哈利说的哪句话是真的，又好像十分确定他说的每一句话都是假的，他就这样一直在拒绝自己。

“别再说谎，也别再拒绝我了，我不想再搞砸和你有关的事情了，哈利。”德拉科很累，但是他坚持看着哈利，他有一颗心渴望被爱，被理解，被接受，“十年前我已经搞砸了和你的第一次相遇，我一直很后悔，现在，你能不能再给我一个机会，别再放开我的手？不管你遇到什么样的事情，让我陪着你，好吗？”

哈利抿着嘴，也同样紧紧盯着德拉科，似乎想从他的表情中读出点什么，两个人就这么对望着，火炉里的柴火燃烧发出“噼啪”声，窗外“窸窸窣窣”好像有雪从树枝上落下来。

“我只是，我真的不确定，我不想回来，我不想让任何人知道，关于‘救世主’的那一切都让我很累，就像我第一次说的那样，我只是回来找你的，德拉科。”哈利终于开口打破令人窒息的沉默。

“那就留下来，这里可以藏得住你。就只是留下来，陪着我。”

“如果这是你希望的话。”哈利脸又红了，轻声的话语落在德拉科心上像是天鹅绒一般。

“我想吻你。”

事实上他也这么做了。

这是他们第一个正式的亲吻，柔软的嘴唇碰在一起，哈利微张着齿缝，喉咙里发出细微的声音，好像在忍耐什么，阂上的眼皮在微微抖动，睫毛如同振翅的蝴蝶，一下一下扫在德拉科的脸上。

他在害怕。德拉科想起哈利跟自己说过他怕黑的那番话，也许是未知的环境和盲目的视觉让他不安。德拉科一手环住哈利的腰，另一只手托住他的后脑勺，将人压在沙发上，舌尖滑进口腔，不敢大肆搅弄，只是试探着向前，碰到另一条不知所措的舌头，轻轻勾住，好像一场舞蹈的邀约。这一次，哈利没有拒绝他，配合着他的动作，生涩而温柔。

哈利就算是在庄园里住下了。他的东西不多，一个小提袋就装下了所有，只有一套睡衣和几件换洗的衣物，日用品都不用了，德拉科全部给他准备了新的。当天晚上哈利就这么睡在了德拉科床上。

当然，最开始哈利是打算溜进客房的，但是德拉科直接把人堵在浴室门口抱起来塞进了自己的被子。

“你该多吃一点，比上学那会还瘦。”

德拉科掐着人身上没几两的肉碎碎念念。哈利显得十分紧张，安安静静窝在他怀里，侧着头似乎又在听他的心跳，过长的刘海遮住了眼睛，背着灯光的投影叫人看不清表情。

不管他遇到了什么事，不管他正在经历什么磨难和创伤，我都会陪着他，治好他。德拉科心满意足地抱着怀里的人这样想。

圣诞假期的最后一天总算是发生了一件好事，德拉科吃完早餐又得到了一个哈利的亲吻，这才出门迎接新年第一天工作日。

刚到圣芒戈德拉科便收到布雷恩副院长的邀请，叫他去办公室坐坐。

其实情况很容易理解，不过也没那么简单。布雷恩不仅看中了德拉科的能力，也有同样作为纯血巫师的惺惺相惜，毕竟战后纯血巫师的地位不复从前，他有意提拔德拉科日后接替自己的位置，也算是在合适的位置上扶持一个纯血的势力，只是德拉科资历尚浅，总得有拿得出手的成果才能服众。

“现在的魔法伤害科不比从前，想要做出成绩可不容易，但是这几年饱受战争创伤的人反而越来越多，大家都开始愿意接受心理治疗。”老人端起茶杯呷了一口，上下打量了一下德拉科，“如果你能拿出一份针对战后心理创伤的系统性研究，我想一定非同凡响。”

德拉科在心里掂量了一下，明白话里的意思。

“我想冒昧问一句，上次聚会，你的那位女伴，和你是同学吗？”

德拉科下意识点点头，马上又后悔了，纯血家族没几个，稍微动动手就能查清楚那个姑娘不属于任何一个家族。好在对方并无意追问。

“或许你已经发现了，那位姑娘正在受到某种心理困扰，如果和你年纪一样就能够理解了，你可以让她来医院看看，对你们都好，不是么？”

聪明人对话只需要点到为止，德拉科很快就反应过来，因为自己的身份原因，心理治疗科那边他从未有过交集，如果要做这样的研究报告，他是没有数据来源的，但是如果以患者家属的身份适当介入......可是德拉科不想利用哈利，更别说这种治疗本身就是一场欺骗，要隐藏哈利的身份，就无法向治疗师坦白他的经历，那么后面所有的一切都是无用的。

“谢谢您，我会考虑的。”德拉科挂上标准的微笑，两人又随便说了两句，便离开了副院长的办公室。

德拉科脑子里还在想着刚才的事情，没想到推开自己办公室的门，正对门的椅子一动，掀开隐形衣哈利出现在那。

“你怎么来了，现在才刚刚上午没过去多久，我假设你不是来找我吃饭的？”德拉科关上房门，换上一副戏谑的表情，“怎么，才一会没见就想我了不成？”

“我只是想来问问你我可不可以用你的厨房。”哈利笑着回答。

“当然可以，庄园里任何东西你都可以用。”

就把那里当做是自己家吧。德拉科心里默默想，虽然没说出来，但是几步走到哈利面前要了一个吻。

“顺便说一句，我当然一直在想你，我以为这是一个你早就知道的事实。”

又来了又来了，德拉科觉得自己一口气吊不上来快要背过气去了。哈利总是在热情得要命和拘谨得过分之间反复跳亘，实在叫人难以招架。

“好了，我要回去了，你晚上回来吃饭的吧？”哈利偏着头问。

“这就走了？”德拉科舔舔嘴唇，有点舍不得放人。

“当然，不能打扰我们伟大的治疗师救死扶伤，这种罪责我可担不起。”哈利从圈着自己的双臂之间挣脱出来，捡起地上的隐形衣披上，完全盖住自己之前朝德拉科挥挥手，“晚上回来吃饭。”

房门打开又关上，房间里恢复平静，德拉科环顾了一圈四周，露出一个微笑。刚刚哈利说的是，回来吃饭。


	6. Chapter 6

虽然德拉科对于哈利在家做了晚餐这件事已经有了心理准备，但是当他看见哈利在厨房忙碌的样子还是受到了不小的震撼。当然，是哈利在做饭这件事确实很值得让他惊喜，不过还有剩下五成的震惊全部来源于，哈利在用麻瓜的方式在庄园厨房里做饭。

没有魔法，所有东西都老老实实躺在砧板上，烤箱里，餐盘中，没有到处乱飞的食材和餐具。

德拉科瞪圆了眼睛看着哈利把最后一盘布丁放进烤箱，然后朝自己眨了眨眼。

“你为什么......你指的用厨房是这个？”

“是的，不然你以为我要用你的厨房熬魔药吗？”

“不是，我是指这一切，你知道我在说什么！你为什么会用麻瓜的方式做饭！”

“十一岁以前我就经常做这个，反而是七年级以后很久没做过了，现在操作台的高度刚刚好，不用踩在凳子上的感觉真好。”

“为什么十一岁以前你会经常做这个！”哈利这就是在跟他兜圈子，德拉科很无奈又很抓狂。

“看来‘救世主’的悲惨童年生活还没有人挖掘出来？”哈利偏着头笑，但是德拉科能察觉到他故作轻松的样子，身体细微的颤抖暴露了他的心情。

“住碗柜，踩在凳子上做饭，很好，哈利·波特，你还有什么想告诉我的吗？”德拉科抱着手臂靠在厨房的门框上。

“我会告诉你的，我说过，我一定会告诉你的。”哈利转头蹲在烤箱前察看火势情况，黄色的火焰照在他脸上落在眼睛里，“也许现在就是那个时候了，嗯，我会告诉你的。”

德拉科不是没想过十一岁以前的哈利过着怎样的生活，在他童年的想象里，哈利应该是被众星捧月那样所有人都围着他转，锦衣玉食，万众瞩目；后来稍大一些对哈利寄养在麻瓜家庭的事情有所耳闻，那也应该是被那些麻瓜敬畏敬仰的，或许孤独了些但绝不应该和悲惨挂钩。

所以当他听到哈利说出那些堪比家养小精灵的经历，德拉科起先是震惊，渐渐觉得自己出离愤怒了，甚至想要发笑，愚蠢的麻瓜，他们怎么敢！

“嘿！德拉科？你的表情有点吓人。”哈利试探着喊了一声，德拉科的表情似笑非笑，让人看了毛骨悚然，“抱歉这些事没有早点告诉你，只是，你看现在一切都过去了，我觉得它们并不是什么值得说的回忆。”

“他们怎么敢！”德拉科攥着拳头，指骨发白，“他们怎么敢这样对你！如果你早一点告诉我......”

“你会打算去杀了他们吗？或者说，至少是报复他们？”

德拉科在哈利说出前面一句话的时候身体震了震，想说些什么但是停顿了一会儿，然后低头叹了口气轻声回答：“我......我不知道，但是，至少不会产生那些幼稚的嫉妒，你不会知道的，那时候我觉得你不过是在恃宠而骄罢了......”

“你好像很惊讶我会这么说？你有没有想过，或许我根本没有大家吹鼓的那样好，我对付伏地魔，根本不是因为我心向光明或者怎样的，我只是，不想死而已，你看，我也不过是自私罢了，还叫大家为了我白白失去那么多生命。”

“不是的！”德拉科隐隐察觉到这大概就是哈利的梦魇，伸手握住他，“嘿，你绝对不能这样想，这是你的意识在骗你自己，这并不是事实。”

“这是一个心理诊断吗？你知道吗，有趣的是，每一个心理医生都这么告诉我。”哈利苦笑了一下。

哈利在排斥，他接受过心理治疗，但是很排斥这件事。德拉科默默在心里记下，然后大脑迅速开始寻找应对措施。

“就算是，哈利，也没关系，谁都想活下来，这并不自私。”

“但是我不值得，你有没有想过伏地魔的灵魂能够在我的身体里活下来，或许正是因为我跟他其实是一样的人。”

“不......”

哈利没有给德拉科说话的机会，接着说下去：“如果五年级的时候我听了斯内普的忠告，小天狼星可能还活着，斯内普和邓布利多教授也可能不会死；卢平教授和唐克斯，他们的泰迪才那么一点点大，为什么他们不能活下来？我不知道你记不记得克里维兄弟两个，他们那么小，甚至没有来得及成年，他们应该有大好的前程，科林那么喜欢拍照，或许他会成为一个摄影师，可是他就这样死去了；还有弗雷德......”

说到这里哈利痛苦地想将自己蜷在一起，但是手被德拉科握住，只能弓着身子，将脸埋在双臂之间：“弗雷德，为什么，为什么活下来的不是弗雷德，他那么热爱生活，我怎么能，怎么能看着剩下乔治一个人，我根本不配得到他们的原谅。”

这就是了，哈利面临的困境，他把自己圈在不可饶恕的牢笼之中，走不出来。

德拉科将哭得浑身颤抖的人拉进自己怀里，这算是一件好事，至少哈利在向他敞开自己的内心，他在对自己诉说，而不是选择独自承受。

“嘿，听我说，哈利。”德拉科抱着哈利，抚摸他的后背，“没关系的，都过去了。”

“也许预言根本就错了，我只是天生的灾星，我只会给身边的人带来灾难和死亡，你离我远点！”哈利突然尖叫，在德拉科怀里剧烈挣扎，濒死一般大口大口喘气，空气就好像没有用了一样，他无法进行呼吸。

惊恐发作。德拉科很快反应过来，他把哈利抱在怀里，让他靠在自己胸前，亲吻他的额头。

“别害怕，你很安全。”德拉科强迫自己镇定，用劲量平和的声音说，他有点后悔跟哈利谈论这个，但是又十分庆幸这一切发生的时候自己在他身边，他能这样亲密地陪着哈利，“别害怕，我们都很安全，都过去了。”

哈利浑身发抖靠在德拉科胸前，呼吸的节奏慢慢跟着德拉科顺气的手平复下来，脑袋转了两下，像是平安夜那天一样，似乎是找到了一个舒服的姿势，闭着眼平静下来。

哈利好像特别爱听自己的心跳。德拉科低头看着靠在身前的人，就这么乖顺地趴着，曾经杂乱不羁的头发都现在不知道用了什么办法，还是因为和主人的心性相通，也变得柔软服帖，整个人就像是一只小黑猫。

空气中散发出布丁的甜蜜气息，德拉科小心地抽出自己的魔杖，让烤箱里的食物飞到自己该在的位置，稍微烤焦了一些，但是不要紧，餐桌上的蜡烛亮了起来。

“抱歉，吓到你了。”哈利手撑在德拉科胸前，仰头看他。

“稍微有一点，你之前不愿意跟我说就是因为这个？你应该早点告诉我。”

“我以为应该没事了，见到你以后，就没怎么发作过了。”

“看起来你有点小麻烦，你打算怎么办？圣芒戈现在成立了专门的科室，或许你应该去试一试。”

“我还不想......”

“也或许，你现在需要一顿丰盛的晚餐，我等不及想要品尝你做的东西了。”

哈利明显松了口气，跟德拉科来到餐桌坐下，两个人开始晚餐，谁也没再提刚才的事。

哈利的日常生活很简单，他几乎不会出门，只是对烹饪产生了极大的兴趣，德拉科去上班他就呆在家研究菜谱。

德拉科对现状已经很满意了，剩下哈利暂时不愿说出口的部分只能慢慢来，心理创伤不是一朝一夕能够解决的，他很清楚。不过现在德拉科有更值得操心的事情，他皱着眉翻看眼前的病例，虽然让哈利来接受治疗这件事行不通了，但是副院长还是想办法给他弄到了一个介入的机会，对方是傲罗捕获的一个黑巫师，判刑前要对他进行心理鉴定，虽然德拉科的身份算不得完全合适，至少病人方面没什么阻力。

同事对此的态度算不得友好，但是同事而已，只要不恶意挑刺，大家相安无事，德拉科也无意和他们交好。他抱起病例走到检查室，这一次他不是主治，没有心理治疗经验，他只是作为一个“意见仅供参考”的助理而已。

结论很简单，对方是一个被战争创伤困扰导致心态扭曲最后走上报复社会的人。诊断结束德拉科把情况一一记下，准备收拾东西离开。

“凭什么你这种人能活着。”那人被束缚咒困在椅子上，眼睛死死盯着德拉科。

德拉科没搭理，收好记事本，眼神都没给一个，反正他不是第一次听到这样的质问。

“就是因为哈利·波特无能，软弱！他甚至还救了你一命！他凭什么！”

德拉科站在门边停顿了一下。

“我就是要做他不敢做的事，将你这种败类全部都清除巫师世界，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

德拉科跨出门槛关上房门，将疯癫的笑声和怒斥关在身后。治疗师看着他，他刚才也听到了。

“这是刚才的记录，需要做进一步整理吗？”

“放在这里就好......”主治医生看了他一眼，犹豫了一下，“你不要放在心上。”

“这不算什么。”德拉科露出标志性的笑，对方免为其难的安慰让他更不舒服，把记录本放下，转身要走，想了想还是问了一声，“这种人多吗？”

“多到你不能想象。”

德拉科点点头离开了治疗科。

他以为自己已经习惯了这样的辱骂，但是脚步无意识地越走越快，回到自己办公室关上房门，德拉科一拳砸在墙上。

他已经习惯了被人说“为什么死的不是你”这种话，但是，他无法接受，原来自己是哈利生命中最大的污点。

不，这不是你的错，这场战争，所有的一切，都是伏地魔造成的，他们说的不是事实。德拉科焦躁地在办公室坐下又站起来，翻开桌上的文件又合上，走到一旁的沙发重新坐下，手撑在膝盖上捂着脸。

想见到哈利。这个念头一旦形成便在心里迅速滋长占据了所有空隙，德拉科迫切的想要见到哈利，想要抱着他，想要听见他的声音，想要驱赶所有不安。接下来没有预约的病人，今天的时间已经全部空出来给了那边的鉴定，德拉科看了眼时间，离下班还有两个钟头，他决定做职业生涯中第一次早退。

“哈利？”

意料之外，庄园没有人，德拉科转了一圈颓唐地坐在床上，哈利不在庄园，不知道去了哪里，这个认知让他很挫败。哈利还是没有完全信任他，总像是在防着些什么。

不过好在看起来哈利只是出门而已，生活用品什么都还在房间里，德拉科站起来，一一走过那些沾满哈利气息的地方，床上两个人的枕头挨在一起，两个人的睡衣挂在床边的衣架上，衣柜里哈利的衣服原本只放了一格，慢慢和德拉科的衣服混在了一起，床头柜一人一边，哈利那边放着一瓶红酒，他睡前总是喜欢喝点酒，还有......一个厚厚的本子？

德拉科注意到这个他没见过的本子，黑色的皮质封面，看起来......很像一个日记本。哈利的日记本。

德拉科拿起本子，心跳如鼓，也许这里面有他想知道的一切。

这是哈利的隐私，你不能看！如果你看了，那会破坏掉他全部的安全感！目前为止好不容易拥有的一切就都白费了！

但是如果你能知道这几年哈利到底发生了什么，难道不会更好对症下药吗？

德拉科拿着这个本子，仿佛端着潘多拉的魔盒，躺在最底下的希望在蠢蠢欲动。

算了吧，如果不是哈利自己说出来的，那有什么意义呢？德拉科心里一动，本子不小心从手上掉落吓了他一跳，从里面滑出来一张纸。他连忙将本子捡起来，目光扫过纸张，德拉科愣住了。

哈利回来的时候正踩着德拉科快要下班的点，他推开大门却看见大厅火炉边德拉科坐在沙发上发呆。

“今天怎么回来这么早？”哈利不确定地看了眼时钟，确定自己没有看错时间。

“你很意外？背着我偷偷摸摸出去约会了？”虽然是玩笑话，德拉科说得很生硬。

“才不是，我......我出去买晚上要用的食材了。”哈利晃了晃手中的纸袋。

德拉科起身想去帮他，哈利下意识后退了一步，抽出魔杖让东西自己飘进厨房然后站定在德拉科面前，狐疑地看着他:“你......你看起来有心事？”

德拉科张了张嘴，没有说出什么话俯身抱住哈利。

“不要再说谎了。”

哈利无措地将手放在德拉科背上，学着他安慰自己那样拍了拍他的后背:“我没有要离开，德拉科，你别担心，只要不是你想让我走，我是不会离开的......今天......工作不顺吗？”

德拉科昨天提起过今天要做的心理鉴定，他靠在哈利的颈窝上摇摇头，又点点头。

“我们出去旅游吧。”德拉科没头没脑地说。

“起来，德拉科，你的头发弄得我很痒。”哈利缩了缩脖子想要躲开，“那个病人为难你了？”

“我觉得很累。”德拉科终于肯抬起头看着哈利，“我想和你出去旅行，这里的一切都让我觉得很累。”

哈利上上下下打量着德拉科，没有读出什么有用的信息，疑惑地开口:“可是现在合适吗？你不是说那个副院长想要提携你？现在出去旅行是好时候吗？”

“永远也不会有好时候的不是吗？现在有这个事，以后还会有别的事，事情永远也做不完，不如趁现在，还来得及。”

“如果是你想的话......当然，我愿意。”哈利缓缓回答，但是德拉科似乎并没有因为得到这个答案而情绪好转，依然蹙着眉。

也许工作真的不太顺利吧。哈利这么想着，让他又抱着自己呆了一会，这才走进厨房开始准备晚餐。


	7. Chapter 7

德拉科挽着哈利站在法国马尔福庄园的别院门口，当然，哈利并不是自己的身份，他穿着长裙一如圣诞节德拉科女伴的模样。

“噢，小龙？这可真是一个惊喜，这位女士是？”纳西莎打开房门看见自己面前的二人显得十分意外。

哈利局促地站在德拉科身后。

“一个朋友。”德拉科笑了一下，挽住哈利的手将他从身后带到身旁，让他和自己并肩。

纳西莎的目光划过两人挽在一起的手臂，又意味深长地看了一眼哈利，这才将两人让进屋子。

“你怎么来都没提前说一声？”纳西莎招呼家养小精灵冲了红茶放在桌上。

“临时请的假，圣诞节有点事情耽误了，想着很久没见你们了，就过来看看。”德拉科坐在沙发上，环顾了一圈发现卢修斯不在，“父亲呢？”

“他出去了。”纳西莎端起茶杯，目光一直没有从哈利身上移开。

德拉科没打算做介绍，事实上，他也不知道怎么介绍哈利，于是把话题扯开了，跟纳西莎随便聊了聊生活近况，感受到哈利靠着自己的身体始终处于一个高度紧绷的状态。

只要他开口，自己就会立刻带他离开。德拉科不动神色用余光瞟了一眼身侧的人，哈利只是紧张地坐在那里，身体微微发颤，一言不发。

“小龙，你有心事。”纳西莎早就看出他的心不在焉，陪他东拉西扯地说了一会终于决定不再无视这个事实，放下茶杯握住德拉科的手，“我想在我面前，你大可不必遮掩，这位小姐看起来也十分紧张，或许你可以跟我说说看，我可不相信她只是你朋友这么简单。”

德拉科低着头，看纳西莎的手覆在自己的手背上，沉默不语。

“你知道，虽然我一直有意让你和阿斯托利亚交好，但是绝没有催促你的意思，你也不必找人来搪塞我，你的心思我还是能够明白的，只是......”纳西莎叹了口气，“我想你自己也明白。”

“不是这样的。”德拉科摇摇头，他知道自己做错了，但是，他只是忍不住这样做，“我只是，只是想带他来见见您。”

“他？”

德拉科转头看着哈利，哈利攥紧了他的手臂，紧张无措且不安，注意到两人的目光都放在了自己身上，呼吸变得急促，额头上冒出细密的汗珠。

“不过看来他并没有准备好。”德拉科伸手环住哈利的肩膀，叹了口气，站起身，“对不起，母亲。”

“你不必对我道歉，小龙。”纳西莎将德拉科散落的头发别到耳后，摸了摸他的侧脸，“你现在面临的一切我很遗憾不能帮上忙，但是，我和卢修斯总是在这里，你知道的。”

德拉科点了点头，带着哈利转身离开。

回到住的地方，德拉科沉默地站在落地窗前看着窗外，哈利卸下不属于自己的装束走到他身边，也不知道自己能够说什么。

“你不舒服，为什么不告诉我？”德拉科很平静的转头面对哈利，眼睛里没有丝毫起伏，好像没有情绪那样。

哈利缩瑟了一下，小心翼翼地说：“你看起来很期待和你父母见面......抱歉......”

“为什么？”

“抱歉打断了你的这次家庭聚会......我其实可以自己在这里等你的，卢修斯也一定很想见你。”

“你为什么什么都不懂？”德拉科神色晦暗，向前逼近哈利，看着他后退摔坐在床上，居高临下看着他，伸手掐住他的下巴，“让我们看看‘救世主’能奉献到哪种程度？”

哈利脸色苍白，被迫接受德拉科这个与爱意和温柔毫无关系的吻，只是在宣泄和征服。

“如果......是......你想......要的话......”

哈利被吻得气息不稳，本来就轻声的话语断断续续，德拉科更加烦躁地倾身压了上去，一手撑在床上，另一只手放在哈利的脖子上。曾经神勇无敌的“黄金男孩” 现在毫无防备的躺在他身下，最脆弱的部位握在他掌间。脉搏贴在掌心跳动，呼吸带来的律动挤压皮肤，他可以轻而易举就杀死这个“大难不死的男孩” 。

哈利专注地看着他，好像丝毫没有意识到一寸一寸缠上来的毒蛇随时可能夺走自己的生命。

他可以轻易杀死他，德拉科发誓，他现在就可以杀了他。

“德拉科？我不能呼吸了。”哈利依然专注地看着他，颈上的压迫让他的嗓音沙哑。

“我爱你。”德拉科松开手咽了一口唾沫，嗓子干得厉害，“我爱你，比所有人都爱你，比所有人加起来都爱你。”

德拉科重新抱住哈利，温热的躯体如同跳跃的火焰，从心脏里面一直扩散到四肢，顺着脊柱直冲大脑。他太爱这个人了，他想要在这朵玫瑰最鲜艳的时候摘下来，制成标本，让他永远美丽。他太爱他了，他想强硬地占有他，又想温柔地亲吻他，想把他藏进柔软的棉花里，他不知道该怎么样才能让这诞生在世间最黑暗的时刻，却在泥泞之中蓬勃盛开的爱意平息。

“我想要。”德拉科嗓子喑哑，深深望进哈利的眸中。

“那就给你。”哈利回望进他的眼里，伸手抱住他的脖子，仰头去够他的嘴唇，甚至抬起腰方便德拉科在身后游走的手。

也许是自己想多了，他只是，不擅长求助而已。看着哈利热情地将送到自己面前，德拉科一时出神，想起两人第一次在麻瓜世界吃饭时他说的话。

****“我只想找你。”** **

还有圣诞节那个对着烟火的表白。

****“我喜欢你！”** **

哈利的感情是真实的，不管发生了什么，他对自己的感情是真实的，他总是那么热烈又专注的望着自己。德拉科放缓了自己的动作，他后悔了，不该将自己的不安加在哈利身上，自己只是害怕了。

“对不起。”

德拉科嘴唇贴在哈利的颈侧喃喃自语，哈利没有回应，他的颈动脉就在自己唇边，德拉科伸出舌头舔了舔，哈利发出一阵颤栗和暧昧的喘息。

是从什么时候开始产生这样逾矩的念头的呢？德拉科手指来到哈利身后，挤进股缝之间，划过贴合在一起的皮肤，来到无人探访的幽径入口。已经很久了，久到他自己都已经快要遗忘，在战争开始之前因为嫉妒和爱而不得引发的幼稚争斗，是他想要靠近这个光芒万丈的家伙的证明。

可是现在，这个家伙是他的男孩，正迷情意乱地盯着他，哦，该死，为什么这个时候，他还那么认真热切专注地盯着自己看。德拉科仿佛被哈利的目光刺穿了灵魂深处的黑暗，这诚挚的目光竟然让他害怕。

德拉科起身，拉过枕头，稍稍用力将哈利翻过身体趴在上面。

“不！不要！让我看着你！德拉科！”

哈利挣扎起来，但是德拉科没有给他这个机会，再次倾身压上去，凑在耳边舔弄他的耳廓，一手握住哈利的手腕，另一只手按住翕动的穴口，微微翘起的臀部打开了缝隙方便他的动作。

“别害怕，这样你不容易受伤。”用一个温柔的谎言掩盖自己内心的罪恶和不安。

哈利身体颤栗着，嘴里呜咽不停，德拉科拉下挡在两人之间碍事的布料，从尾椎随着线条优美的脊骨向上亲吻，括约肌和肠壁压迫着他的手指，每向前破入一寸都会得来剧烈的收缩，是生物本能对入侵者的反抗。

但是德拉科已经顾不得那么多了，他肖想得太久，而这一切真的这样发生了，他要在哈利的每一寸皮肤上都烙下自己的印记，里里外外每一寸都是属于他的。

身下的人似乎已经习惯了这样的入侵，身体渐渐停下颤抖，德拉科趁机向里加进一根自己的手指，没有被使用过的地方紧得过分，光是被吸住手指都让人头皮发麻，更促使着他释放自己骨子里动物的天性，更快更强势地占有这具身体。

哈利的身体有些凉，房间里的暖气还没上来，麻瓜的酒店就是麻烦，德拉科将已经赤裸的人尽量包裹在自己身下。他早就应该这么做了，而不是在五年级玩那无谓的猫鼠游戏，他就应该悄悄把哈利堵在有求必应屋，让他接纳自己。

“我可以为你做任何事情，哈利。”滚烫的感情烧伤了他的声音，德拉科靠在哈利耳畔低沉地说，“只要你开口，任何事情，我都会去做的。”

哈利安安静静趴在床上，似乎害羞地将脸藏了起来。

没关系。德拉科笑了一下。我会让你开口的，求我也好，命令我也好。

或许每个人都有过自己的性幻想，在你的性幻想里是什么样的场景？两个彼此相爱的人干柴烈火欲火焚身，心意交换，因语言不足以表达喷涌溢出的爱意纠缠在一起，上位者的征服欲得到满足，承欢时可以把自己奉献给心上人幸福的餍足。

德拉科也有自己的性幻想，在他的幻想里，哈利是爱他的，是热情的，是一个标准的格兰芬多，被情欲灼烧的眼角或许应该飞上一点点红晕，眉眼带笑，肌肤相亲之间无法平息的欲火会将他们吞没。

所以当怀里的身体没有随着他的动作而散发热量，反而一点一点冰冷下去，沁出的冷汗熄灭了他所有的欲望时，德拉科再也无法自我欺骗。别说在一场性爱里，在任何时候这都不是一个正常人该有的体温。

“哈利？”

德拉科疑惑地将身下的人翻过来，血液几乎要凝固。哈利手里死死地攥着被单，屏住呼吸紧闭双眼，抿在一起的嘴唇煞白。

“波特！”见到这样的景象德拉科觉得自己快要窒息了，整个人降至冰点，抓住他的肩膀，又无措地将人抱在怀里，拍着他的后背，“该死的，呼吸！波特！”

哈利过了很久才颤颤巍巍地睁开眼睛，目光涣散而茫然，小心翼翼地呼吸，似乎害怕惊扰了什么一般。

“德拉科？”他盲目地转了转脖子，对自己的处境尚未缓过来，“我看不见你，你在哪？”

“我在这。”德拉科收拢手臂，将人圈在自己怀里，低头吻了吻他的脸颊，“你有什么要跟我说的吗？”

“啊......”哈利似乎才注意到自己赤裸的身体，发出小小的一声惊呼，侧过脸努力仰头看着德拉科，轻声问，“做完了吗？你满足了吗？”

一瞬间，德拉科听见自己神经被烧断的声音，压制下去的怒火迅速猛扑回来，他把哈利从自己身上推开，站起来。

“德拉科？怎么了？”哈利有点懵，抱着自己无助地看着自己面前神情冷漠的人。

“你究竟把我当成什么人？哈利·波特，羞辱我很好玩是吗？”德拉科的声音冰冷。

“我不明白......”

“你不明白？我比你更想知道，这到底算是什么？哈利·波特，是‘救世主’的冒险游戏吗？我算是什么？随意招来使用然后任意丢弃的道具吗？”德拉科从行李之中招来一张纸，拿在手里开始读，“遗愿清单，一，去见一个人；二，邀请对方吃一顿晚餐......哦，我是不是还应该谢谢伟大的‘救世主’，愿意屈尊跟我这个食死徒吃‘最后的晚餐’？”

哈利原本就苍白的脸色更加没有血色了，他看着德拉科嘴唇颤抖，似乎找不到用来辩驳的声音。

“所以到底是你不明白，还是我不明白？我到底算是什么？你随意安插的一个剧情角色吗？让我们看看这个清单上还有什么没有完成？噢，看呐，接吻，做爱，你是怎么打算的？我是你的实验道具？帮你实现所有的愿望，然后你终于可以了无牵挂的离开这个地狱，把我一个人丢在这里怀念和伤悲？你怎么能......”一滴水落在纸张上，德拉科抬手用手臂狠狠地擦了一把自己的眼睛，将清单丢向哈利，没有重量的纸就这么飘着，落在床榻上，德拉科觉得自己的心也随着它一起一直落了下去，“你怎么能，你怎么能这么自私对我，你到底把我当成什么？你还当我是一个人吗？你是觉得，我不会心碎吗？”

怒火燃尽，空气里漫天飘舞着灰烬，是哀伤，是绝望。

“对......对不起......”哈利似乎终于找回了自己的声音，他抖着手拿起面前的纸，“对不起，德拉科......我不是......我......”

他还是说不出来，他还是什么都不愿意告诉自己。德拉科绝望地闭上眼睛，偌大的套间此刻却显得逼仄，让人难以呼吸，哈利小心的啜泣声逼得人快要发疯。

“你到底还是什么都不明白。”德拉科拿过自己的外套，他再呆在这里只会继续彼此伤害，“你知道吗，你让我觉得自己很恶心，我或许从来都没有认识过你。”

说完，德拉科走出房间，关上门，离开酒店。


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科坐在酒吧的吧台上，他很生气，气到足以让他将哈利一个人扔在酒店自己跑出来喝酒，酒精已经搅乱了他的大脑，但是他却在试图理清楚自己的思绪，搞清楚究竟自己的怒火究竟因何而起。

他不喜欢哈利那种圣人一般的奉献精神，对，从来都不喜欢，他不喜欢哈利总是将自己的生命置之度外，那天在庄园里那个家伙哭着说什么他是自私的，只是想要活下去而已，拜托，每个人都知道这是一句谎言而已；

这就是德拉科第二件生气的事，哈利·波特对这个世界上所有的生命都是无私的，唯独面对他德拉科·马尔福的时候自私到丝毫不顾及他的感受，明明一直在准备着离开，却又要来给自己希望，在自己认真表白的时候不断拒绝，又在不适时的时候迁就，这种不对等的关系既让德拉科感到自己是被羞辱了，同时也让他觉得无比的挫败；

噢，所以这份挫败就是他在生自己的气了，他从来都不懂哈利在想什么，这么多年，他从来都没办法真正走进哈利的内心，他只是在自以为很了解他。

他总是在自以为很了解他。

酒馆外面响起尖锐的警笛让人短暂的回到现实，红蓝交错的光线从玻璃透过来照在光线昏暗的酒馆，德拉科转头看了一眼呼啸而过的警车，恍惚间觉得自己应该坐在那上面，他刚刚的行为，和一个强奸犯有什么区别？强迫哈利做了他并不想做的事情，即使嘴上说着自己有多愿意给他。

他确实什么都不了解，他不了解为什么哈利嘴上说着愿意身体却害怕成那副样子，就像他不了解哈利作为一个活体魂器是怎样的感受，他不了解哈利独自一人生活在虐待他的麻瓜亲戚家是什么心情，他不了解毕业以后这几年哈利在哪遇见过什么人经历了什么。他只是自以为是的认为他们都经历了一场残酷的战争，所以应该彼此了解，可是他有什么资格让哈利明白自己的心意，还大言不惭地说什么自己一定会陪着哈利，要治愈他内心的疮痍，明明自己甚至不愿意耐心一点，迫不及待把自己的情绪强塞给哈利，然后将他一个人丢在酒店的床上。

德拉科烦躁的把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，酒保很自觉走过来给他续上。

“刚才怎么回事？”德拉科拿着酒杯随口问了一句。

“谁知道呢，这里可是巴黎，抢劫枪击游行罢工，习惯就好。”

酒保操着口音浓重的英文说，这让德拉科又想起他和哈利第一次去的那家法餐餐厅，为这段记忆皱皱眉，酒保看着他喝完杯子里的酒又添上。

“帅哥，今天这样的日子在这里一个人借酒消愁可不好，春宵苦短，下一轮算我的？”

“滚。”德拉科甚至没有给对方一个眼神，只觉得甜腻的嗓音让人反胃。

酒保耸了耸肩，今天是情人节，英俊的男人总是会得到各种各样的搭讪，可是这个男人从下午坐到晚上，喝了他大半瓶威士忌，没给一个人好脸色。

他只是在迁怒而已，酒保早就得出了自己的结论，见得人多了总能读出些情绪，这个人典型的是在生自己的闷气罢了，再多人倒贴上来也无济于事，他心里有一个不可撼动的对象，这种事早点想清楚不就好了。

德拉科又看向窗外，他当然记得今天是情人节，窗外走过一对对的情侣不停提醒着他这件事。他原本想着能够在今天对哈利再次表白的，想要带他去见父母也是希望哈利能够感受到自己的心意有多认真，可是他又搞砸了。为什么？为什么哈利就是不能听见他的心意，他说得还不够直接吗？

对面的楼房亮起一盏盏灯，夜幕已经降临，德拉科其实并没有走多远，只是在酒店对面找了家酒吧就进来了，看着对面酒店的高楼，不知道哈利是不是还一个人坐在冰冷的房间里，至少开个灯，自己穿个衣服还是会的吧？

哦，该死，他就那么把哈利一个人丢在酒店，甚至没有为他披上一件外套。德拉科再次烦躁地把杯子里的酒液倒进喉咙，这次没等酒保走过来，倒扣杯子放在桌面上，随便丢下几张大面额的欧元，推门走出酒馆。

外面的空气很冷，酒精在血管里燃烧让他视线天旋地转。德拉科稳了稳身形，长出一口气，闻到自己浑身上下满是酒味，他摇摇晃晃走过马路，汽车的灯光四处摇晃让他想吐，好像远远的传来司机骂骂咧咧的声音，他不在乎的走过马路回到酒店。

房间里没开灯，没有人。德拉科背靠房门在门口站了很久，直到眼睛习惯了黑暗，才跌跌撞撞走到窗边拉开窗帘，外面的光晕穿过玻璃照进屋内，德拉科看见东西到处散着，地上还有一摊纸屑，他拢了拢目光，认出是那张遗愿清单。

这张是他复制的，那天看见哈利的日记里掉出那张纸他不是没想过立刻拿着去找人对质，他简直想不顾形象的尖叫，质问对方到底在想什么。可是最后，德拉科只是神差鬼使的复制了一张，将原来的放进日记本，恢复原样。

他不能接受这个事实，哈利一直在准备离开。但是他又抱着期望，想要哈利告诉自己，这只是他曾经的一段黑暗时光，现在已经过去了。

德拉科倒在床上，几个小时前，在这张床上，他和哈利发生了一段失败的性爱，哈利充满恐惧却依然小心翼翼望着他问他是不是满足了的样子瞬间充斥他的脑海。

你是个混蛋，德拉科，现在哈利离开了，不会再回来了，恭喜你，再次亲手推开他，毁掉了你们之间的关系。

尖锐的电话撕破空气中的寂静，德拉科烦躁地接起来。

“喂？”

“马尔福先生？这里是酒店前台，我们刚刚接到医院的来电，说和您同行的那位先生出了车祸现在在医院抢救。”

德拉科握着电话听筒愣在原地，怀疑自己是喝太多产生了幻听。

“喂？您在听吗？警察从他的身上找到酒店的房卡......”

“我马上下来！”

德拉科也不是没幻想过自己有一天会作为患者家属闯进医院，八年级他做了很多这样的梦，梦见伟大的“救世主”把自己弄进了圣芒戈的重症监护室，他在外面焦急地等待，最后一次醒来以后他立刻找到斯拉格霍恩，希望他能举荐自己去圣芒戈。

但是他的确没想过自己会在麻瓜的医院如此狼狈。

“你不能进去！里面在做手术！”几个护士将德拉科拦在门口。

“放开我！愚蠢的麻瓜！让我进去！你们知道他是谁吗？你们用那些落后的医疗手段碰他，出事了谁来负责！”德拉科歇斯底里地怒吼，几乎想要移形换影到哈利身边，但是他做不到，他和哈利之间隔着手术室的门，他看不见里面的情况，“让我进去！我可以治好他！”

“这位先生......算了，拿镇定剂来，他到底喝了多少酒！”

装着蓝色药水的针管扎在德拉科身上，意识被抽离，他看着近在咫尺的门变得模糊，他和哈利之间就像这样，永远隔着一道他跨不过去的门。

德拉科醒来的时候头痛得快要裂开，明晃晃的白光在他视网膜上印出层层叠叠的重影，悬在头顶的药瓶终于从五个变成一个，顺着滴管往下，看到透明的胶管用白色的布胶贴在自己手背上，德拉科这才意识回笼，他在医院！哈利！哈利怎么样了？德拉科一把扯下手上的针管，跌跌撞撞跑出房间。

“哈利，哈利！”他抓住身边一个路过的护士，“哈利在哪？就是出车祸做手术那个！带我去见他！”

“等等，你先冷静......”小护士被他吓了一跳，在电脑上调出哈利的病例，“手术算是撑过去了，但是人还在昏迷，没有脱离危险期，现在重症监护室，你暂时不能见他。”小护士的态度很冷漠。

“不行！带我去见他！立刻！他根本不需要你们落后的治疗方式。”德拉科快崩溃了，梅林在上，哈利如果出了什么事，那都是他的错！

“你是患者什么人？”小护士怀疑地看了他一眼。

“这个重要吗？朋友，我是他朋友。”

“朋友？真不知道怎么会有你这种朋友？有本事来我们这里找茬，让他一个人独自在外面走的时候你怎么想的？”

“什么意思？”

“你自己看。”小护士把病例打出来丢在德拉科手里。

“不对，我不明白，这里一定是错了。”德拉科指着其中一栏检查结果，“你确定这是他的？黑色头发，绿色眼睛，额头上有一道伤疤，你们是不是拿错了。”

“没有错，而且不是这次造成的，损伤已经有些年头了。”

“不可能......他......他明明......”

小护士看着德拉科自言自语一副失了魂的模样，没再搭理他转身离开了。

德拉科看着手里的病例报告，只觉得一阵头晕目眩，他扶着身边的墙缓缓坐在椅子上，勉强支撑自己不至于倒下。好像有人在他的世界里放下一个玻璃罩，周围的一切都被隔离了，只有病例单上那句话在他眼前无限放大。

“......听觉神经永久性损伤，听力完全丧失......”

这怎么可能......无数场景碎片一般在德拉科脑海里闪过。

****“** ** ****没什么，只是刚才你身后那一大桌人让服务员推荐他就推荐了这些，法文菜单我才不想看呢** ** ****。”** **

哈利可以不用看菜单，不用听服务员浓重的口音就点出完美的餐点。

****“** ** ****德拉科？我看不清你。** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****德拉科，我看不见你！** ** ****”** **

视线受阻总是轻易让哈利惊慌。

****“我喜欢你！德拉科！”** **

高声的表白和烟花绽放的巨响打的时差。

还有那些答非所问的对话，哈利总是陷在自己的思维之中，自说自话。

甚至是昨天那场失败的性爱，他自以为深情的告白，事实上只是他在愚蠢的自我感动，波特根本就听不见他说的话，被迫困在自己的恐惧之中，而他，懦弱且自私的逃避了哈利唯一信任着看着他的目光。

德拉科听见什么东西破裂了，呼吸机的湿化器发出“咕噜噜”的水声，心率监测仪在规律的“滴滴”作响，注射器抽干药瓶里液体引起空气的共振，医生的叮嘱，小孩的哭闹，所有声音在一瞬间被无限放大涌入他的脑海，他却听见夹杂期间哈利高一声低一声的呼喊。

“德拉科！”绿色的瞳孔揉进热烈的火焰。

“德拉科。”粼粼的目光温柔注视着自己。

“德拉科？”不安的眼神小心翼翼地躲闪。

哈利一直在看着他，视觉是哈利与世界交流的途径，而他一直在把仅剩的这条通向他内心的通道留给自己。

而他，辜负了哈利。

“马尔福先生？”

德拉科回过神来，两个警官模样的人站在他面前，手里拿着证件和他的魔杖。德拉科伸手摸了一下，这才意识到昨天医生给他注射镇定剂之后多半把他的随身物品都收走了。

“是我。”他镇定地站起来，伸出手，“可以还我吗？”

“当然。”两位警官将东西递还给德拉科，对望一眼，“能冒昧问一下，您和那位先生是什么关系吗？我们查不到他的身份信息。”

“哈利，他叫哈利·波特。我和他......是朋友。”德拉科对解释他们之间的关系感到疲惫。

“那一定是很重要的朋友吧？”

“他是怎么出的事？”德拉科懒得跟他们兜圈子。

“据目击者称，他本来走在街道上看起来就魂不守舍的样子，有人怀疑他是‘瘾君子’就报了警，赶到的警员准备上前拦住他的时候，没想到他突然闯到马路上，一辆车躲闪不及，医生说他是惊恐发作......送过来的时候，嘴里一直在叫您的名字。”

哈利被关在重症监护室，拒绝一切探视，德拉科给自己施了一个幻身咒悄悄溜进去。哈利躺在病床上，眼睛简单的闭着，表情很平和，没有痛苦，好像所有发生的一切都与他无关，他已经逃离苦难找到了心底的平静。只是身上插着各种各样的管子在提醒德拉科究竟发生了什么，好像哈利的生命只能靠这些冰冷的仪器维持，一旁滴滴作响的心跳检测仪冷漠地监视着他的生命体征。

区区麻瓜的伤害怎么会让无敌的“救世主”沦落于此？德拉科抽出魔杖念了几个治愈咒，受伤的部位开始愈合，用不了多久哈利就会痊愈，但是身体上的伤害可以治愈，那心上的创痕呢？哈利醒过来，自己又该如何面对他呢？

德拉科拿过哈利的病历，修改了上面的内容，又找到主治医生篡改他们的记忆，哈利醒来以后会转到住院部最好的套间接受“术后护理”。做完这一切，德拉科再次回到病床旁，哈利还没有这么快苏醒，平静地沉睡着。

“我爱你。”德拉科握住哈利因为注射药水而冰冷的手，俯身在他额头上亲吻了一下，“你做得已经够多了，对不起我没有发现，所以接下来，换我来走向你吧，让我走进你的世界。”


	9. Chapter 9

赫敏一早来上班的时候就有人告诉她了，会客厅有人在等她，她匆匆忙忙推开房间的门，看见马尔福正坐在沙发上翻着一本黑色的牛皮本子，听见声音抬起头看了她一眼。

“马尔福？”赫敏困惑地喊了他一声，确定眼前这个人自己没有看错，毕竟毕业以后，马尔福跟他们几乎全然没有联系了。

“格兰杰。”德拉科回应了一声，对着旁边的作为抬了抬下巴，示意对方坐在那。

赫敏疑惑地走过去坐下，看了一眼他手里拿的东西，但是对方已经合上放进怀里了。

“你来找我，有什么事吗？”

德拉科抱起手臂，好像审视一般上下打量了一番赫敏，才慢慢说：“我想能够让我来找你的事情，只有哈利了，我是说，波特。”

赫敏眼见地挺直了后背，十分警惕的样子。

“他来找我了，避免你不知道......”

“他在哪！”赫敏打断了德拉科的话。

“自然是不能告诉你，不过，他的情况不好我想你们一定清楚。”德拉科抓紧了自己的手臂，深吸了一口气，“我想知道的是，你们对他的情况有多少了解，你和韦斯莱，为什么会就这么允许他一个人去麻瓜世界生活。”

赫敏没有马上回答，两个人就这么看着对方，似乎都在试探对方。

“如果你伤害哈利，马尔福，你知道我不会放过你的。”

“是啊，伟大的格兰杰小姐，如果你怕我伤害他，你就应该看紧一点你们的亲亲‘黄金男孩’，告诉他什么人是可以信任的什么人是应该躲得越远越好，你知道吗？他这次选择了找我而不是你们，或许潜意识里他觉得你们会伤害他，所以他怕了，让我想想看，或许有人为了自己的政治理想和抱负打算利用一下‘救世主’的光环？所以他才会躲得那么远，甚至来向我这么一个死对头求助？”

“马尔福你闭嘴！我们永远也不会伤害他，哈利也不可能会这么想，他只是害怕自己会变成累赘才偷偷躲起来的！”

“累赘？所以你们都知道。”德拉科放下抱在一起的手臂，不知道是因为激动还是刚才用力抓住自己造成地整个手臂都在颤抖。

“什么？”赫敏忽然反应过来，德拉科刚才故意激怒他是带有目的的。

“战争带给他的创伤！不管是身体还是精神，你们都知道！却假装这件事根本没有发生过！”

“哦？是吗？我怎么不知道马尔福你什么时候这么关心哈利了？还是说想要利用他的那个人根本就是你才对！”

这样争执下去是没有意义的，德拉科站起来背过身，他不是来找格兰杰进行学生时代那样幼稚的争吵，他是来了解哈利情况的，想到这里他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。

“他的听力衰退，我不相信你们没有发现，是从什么时候开始的。”

赫敏抿着嘴，她依然对马尔福心存芥蒂。

“你到底什么目的，马尔福，我不可能就这么告诉你哈利的情况。”

“三个月前，哈利有一天突然出现在我办公室，他就那么站在那里看着我，然后叫了我一声。”德拉科睁开眼睛，从怀里拿出本子，翻开放在赫敏面前，“而那一天，他本来准备结束自己的生命。”

****13/11/04** **

****就这样吧，也许终于是时候了，内森给我的那份清单，昨天我去尝试了第一件事，我去了戈德里克山谷，跟爸爸妈妈说了很多话，我真的很想他们；傍晚的时候又去了陋居，从窗户外面看到了罗恩和赫敏，还有乔治，金妮他们都在一起，他们看起来终于从战争的阴影中走出来了，我很高兴看到没有我他们过得更好了，我会离开的，我早就该这样做了。** **

****或许还有一个人，我应该去见见他。** **

****

****我突然发现，我很想他，他看起来很孤独，也许我应该再去尝试一下清单里的第二项？和他一起吃顿晚餐，真是新奇的体验，我竟然有些期待。** **

“不管你是否相信，但这是事实，我爱他。”德拉科已经转过身来了，平静地看着格兰杰，“我想帮他。”

赫敏没有说话，往后翻了一页。

****20/11/04** **

****今天我和他一起吃了晚饭，他很惊讶，但是接受得很快，接受得太快了。** **

****不用和他争锋相对的感觉很好，他变了很多，这很好，或许我可以和他成为朋友，我一直觉得我们没必要成为敌人。** **

****

****2/12/04** **

****我和他牵手了，这是清单上的又一项任务，但是我做这件事的时候完全没有想着清单，只是想要牵住他而已，他的手很凉，却让我觉得安心，如果能一直这样下去就好了。或许我可以跟他讲讲我曾经的故事，就像今晚上这样。** **

****但是我不想让他担心我，我不值得，还好他没有继续追问，如果他知道了我其实听不见，会不会变得像赫敏和罗恩那样？小心翼翼地，生怕伤害了我？我不想，就让这个秘密继续下去吧。** **

****

****15/12/04** **

****他说让我做他男朋友，我逃了。** **

****我是一个随时可能会离开的人，我不能这么对他，可是他看起来很伤心。我想我是爱他的，我会尽力陪他久一点，直到他不再需要我为止。** **

****他不是坏人，他只是被迫做了不好的事，他值得更好的爱。** **

赫敏合上日记本，她没办法再看下去。

“伏地魔的索命咒，虽然没有杀死他，但是损坏了他的听觉神经，整个八年级，他的听力一直在减退，他没有说过，但是我们发现了。”赫敏把本子放在桌上，“他说他不能再占用社会资源了，这个伤害是不可逆的，魔法世界有更多用得着医疗资源的地方，他想去没人认识自己的地方，我们阻止过他，但是他自己做了决定，毕业就消失了。”

“我们找过他，那很难，尤其在他不想被找到的前提下，我们好不容易找到过一次，在一个心理咨询师那里，但是当我们赶过去的时候他已经搬走了，他写信让我们不要找他，他不想面对魔法的一切。”赫敏拿过一张纸写了一个地址，“这是那个治疗师的地址。”

德拉科接过地址，把日记本收起来，点了点头转身要走。

“帮帮他，马尔福。”

德拉科没有回身，但是点点头，离开了魔法部。

“噢，我记得他。”

德拉科坐在治疗师的对面，看他从书架里翻出一本病例。

“哈利·波特，很遗憾，但是我什么忙也没帮上，他听不见，所以很长一段时间他只是坐在那里，我没办法帮他，他很容易把我屏蔽在他的世界之外。我见过很多绝望之人，但是没有人像他一样，事实上，我根本不知道他为什么会来找我，你知道的，很多人如果不愿意接受治疗，多半是被家人强迫参加，可是他是自己来的，我以为他愿意接受帮助，但是他只是坐在那里，每次来都带着新的伤痕，他一直在自残，我想听不见让他很烦躁，他现在怎么样？”

德拉科翻了翻病例本，他将自己伪装成哈利新的治疗师的身份前来咨询过往病史，这可以让他绕过保密协议。

“不怎么好，事实上，但是至少他开始求助，我正在试图弄清楚是什么让他变成现在这样的。”

治疗师点点头：“他是个好孩子，也很聪明，花了半年时间学会手语，又花了一年时间掌握唇语并且十分精进，让自己看起来与常人无异。”

“的确，我甚至没能及时发现他的不同。”

“但是他了无希望，总是以一种局外人的身份活在这个世界上，没有什么能牵动他的感情，我敢说，他对于这个世界的链接已经断了。不过你说他现在开始求助，大概是重新和这个世界构筑了联系吧。你可以去找内森，我把哈利转交给了他。”

内森拿着遗愿清单看了一会，放下手里的纸张看着对面的年轻人。

“所以，哈利后来去见的那个人是你？”

德拉科点点头。

“去年圣诞节过后哈利回来找到我，他对我说，如果您来找我，马尔福先生，他自愿放弃保密协议，让我把一切都告诉你。我必须得说，很长一段时间觉得自己真的已经帮不了他了。”内森叹了口气，“我知道自己做了一件有违职业道德的事，是我给了哈利这张遗愿清单，也可以说是孤注一掷，他不肯对我讲他的过去，但是有天却将这个金色的小球送给我，说这是他敬重的教授送他的，感谢我这些年一直陪着他，你知道，将自己贵重的物品送人意味着什么，所以我给了他这张清单，我想着，或许，或许在做这些事情的时候，他还有可能从中找到自己同这个世界的尚未断裂的联系。”

“后来他消失了好长一段时间，直到上个圣诞节过完，他回来找到我，他说他不想死了，他想要好起来，他想要陪着一个他爱的人。我想，那就是你吧。马尔福先生。我注意到，他甚至自己往这张清单上加了不少内容。”

“他跟我讲了很多事情，关于小时候被虐待的经历，关于对你的感情。”

德拉科回到医院的时候，哈利已经醒了，他推开病房的房门，哈利正靠坐在床上看着窗外，穿着条纹格的病号服，手上扎着输液管。

他小心翼翼关上门，门锁相碰依然发出“咔哒”一声，在静谧的空间显得十分突兀，但是哈利依然安安静静地看着窗外。德拉科忽然意识到，如果不是哈利主动转过头来，不管他在这里弄出多大的巨响，哈利都是不会注意到的。他背靠着门站在原地端详着床上的人，他和哈利之间隔着这样的距离已经十年了，在霍格沃茨便是这样，他们之间隔着四个学院的长桌，后来他们之间隔着命运的立场，如果哈利没有看着他，他永远也没办法走进哈利的世界。

“德拉科？”哈利好像感应到了什么一般，转回头，看见门口站着的人。

“哈利。”德拉科走到他身边。

“抱歉......我急着找你，我知道我伤害了你，但是有个警官突然向我走过来，我没有带证件，一时慌了神没有注意到汽车......”

“我都知道了，哈利。”德拉科又做了个口型，“不要再说谎了。”

“我没有......”

“假设你刚才发现了我并没有发出声音。”

哈利愣住了，然后抬起手捂住眼睛，整个人松懈下去靠在床上，半晌才抬起头，重新看向德拉科，目光里满是不舍和悲伤：“哦......你都知道了......看起来我又给你添麻烦了，如果你是来告别的我能理解。”

“没有！你以为这种事情就会让我离开你吗？”

德拉科抬手撑在哈利脸侧的床上，低头吻了上去，哈利安安静静躺在床上，乖巧地张开嘴含住了递过来的舌头。

“我爱你。”唇齿纠缠间，德拉科情难自禁地说，然后又意识到哈利并不能听见，想要抬起头重新看着他的眼睛。

“别动。”

哈利伸手抱住他，将脸埋进德拉科的前襟，闭着眼偏着头好像在很认真的听他的心跳，即使德拉科知道他根本就听不见，但是心脏还是为了这样的靠近而猛烈撞击着胸膛，想要挣脱出来，将满腔的爱意全部展现在他面前。德拉科看见靠在自己怀里的人慢慢扬起唇角，一副心满意足的甜蜜模样。

“真好。”哈利慢慢地说，抬起头重新望向德拉科，“你的心跳告诉我，虽然你很生气，但是你还爱我。”

绿色的眼睛重新被点亮了，像是璀璨的宝石，在阳光下流光溢彩。

“让我走进你的世界（Show me your world），哈利，我准备好了。”


	10. Chapter 10

德拉科坐在床上，手臂穿过哈利的后背环抱着他，哈利靠在他身上玩着他大衣上的纽扣。房间里很安静，几天的奔波和精神紧张突然放松下来让德拉科有些昏昏欲睡。

“你应该休息一下，德拉科。”哈利注意到德拉科快要闭上的眼睛，往里挪了挪身子，“就在这里睡一会吧，床足够大。”

德拉科撑起身子，转头望向哈利，用魔杖将自己的话展示在空中：“我不敢，等我醒来你还在吗？”

“在，我哪也不去。”哈利吻了吻他的眼睛，“我已经跟你保证过了，我会告诉你一切，但是你得有精神听我说话才行，德拉科，你也不必这样，你知道的，我读唇语很好，你这样做让我觉得自己很特殊，而我讨厌被区别对待。”

德拉科看着哈利解开自己的纽扣，将大衣脱下来放在一边，然后捉住哈利的手放在胸前。

“那让我抱着，我就休息一下，有什么事你叫我。”说着说着，声音越来越小，德拉科抱着哈利，胸膛的起伏慢慢变得规律而平稳，他睡着了。

哈利蜷在德拉科的怀里，世界很安静，他以为自己已经习惯了这样的安静，毕竟他在这样的安静之中已经生活三年多了，但是现在，德拉科的心脏隔着胸膛的撞击每一下都好像撞在了他身上，给他沉寂的世界带来了久别的动静。

哈利闭上眼睛，他好像被世界遗弃进入一个真空环境，这里只有他一个人，接着黑暗的深处亮起绿色的光，有人在发出凄厉的惨叫，哈利站在原地，血液就像凝固了一样，一切都在发生，而他什么也做不了，哈利下意识攥紧手，呼吸变得困难，他想睁开眼睛，却又不自觉往更深的地方靠过去。在漆黑寂静的世界之中忽然窜出了一簇火苗。“咚咚——咚咚——”是德拉科的生命在跳动，在诉说着他的喜怒哀乐，还有满腔爱意。

“我会告诉你的。”哈利睁开眼睛望着男人的睡颜，“我也厌倦了孤独，不要再让我一个人了，我很害怕。”

送晚餐的护士叫醒了哈利和德拉科，德拉科醒过来意识还没有复位，迷迷糊糊吻了一下怀里人的额头，听到身后传来小小的抽气声。

德拉科终于清醒过来，他和哈利在麻瓜世界的医院，他将哈利挡在身后回身瞪了小护士一眼，心里不满于落后的麻瓜文明。

“看什么看，出去。”

小护士放下餐盘连忙跑了出去，德拉科念了个无杖咒锁上了房门，这才起身下床，哈利看起来还很迷糊，顶着乱糟糟的黑发偏着头正望着自己。

“看不清。”哈利嘟嘟哝哝，抬手揉了揉眼睛，又使劲眨了眨，伸手想找自己的眼镜，但是一个人已经将眼镜架在他鼻梁上了。

“这样就好了。”

视线终于清晰，哈利看见德拉科站在床边，把晚餐都给他摆在小餐桌上端上床，又倒了一杯清水递给他。

“你这样让我觉得自己是半身不遂。”

“不是没梦到过。”德拉科坐在一旁露出一个假笑。

“你居然还梦到过！”哈利愤愤地拍了他一下，“你就不能盼我点好？”

“不盼，我只盼你能和我在一起，这可算不得什么好。”

“这可真是再好不过了。”

哈利端起奶油蘑菇汤喝了一口，德拉科拿起刀叉帮他切小牛排，哈利看着他，塞了个小餐包在他嘴里，收获了一记瞪视，没有人说话，房间里只有餐具相撞的声音。

吃完晚餐，哈利满足地靠在床上伸了个懒腰，看着德拉科把餐盘餐桌撤下。

“治疗师大人，准备什么时候把我偷出去啊，你可是比谁都清楚我现在什么事都没有了，我还要吃几天病号餐。”

“我看你刚才吃得挺开心。”

这么说着，德拉科还是把哈利的衣服拿过来放在床上。

“那是因为和你一起吃，跟吃什么又没关系。”

德拉科揉了一把哈利的头发，真受不了这个家伙直白热情的时候。

两个人走出医院，没有直接回酒店，就这么沿着街道散步，就像是他们以前总是会做的那样，吃过晚饭沿着麻瓜世界的街道散步，两个人并肩走着，哈利的手被德拉科握在手里，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

但是确实不同了。哈利看着德拉科的侧脸，他确信德拉科已经知道了自己身上发生的事情，却什么也没说，他在等自己开口。

不过要从哪里开始说呢？第一次发现自己的听力在衰退时的惶恐？还是第一次面对无声世界的焦躁？或者是第一次惊恐发作时的绝望？

“我那天已经把枪举起来对准自己了，只要按下扳机就可以离开了。”哈利没头没脑地开口，德拉科侧过头看了他一眼示意自己在听，“但是我忽然想到，如果你知道了我是这样自杀的会说什么，我想了好多好多，会不会嘲笑我堂堂‘救世主’的身份竟然死在麻瓜的武器之下，还是会惊讶的说原来哈利·波特真的会死。”

“你倒是了解我。”德拉科转过脸，神情不满。

“远比你想象的多。”哈利声音里染上愉悦，仿佛说的是一件什么值得开心的事情，“然后我想到，我有很久没见到你了，再也没听过你的声音，内森说让我决定去死的时候一定去见一个人，见一个觉得重要的人，心里放不下的人，会对我的死亡有所触动的人，让我就看着他，想一下如果我真的死了对方会怎么样。”

德拉科握紧了哈利的手，没有说话。

“我首先去了我爸妈的墓地，很显然，他们对我面临的死亡是一种什么态度，可是我很想念他们，我甚至想到我死去以后是不是终于可以和他们团聚了。

然后我去了陋居，见到了赫敏、罗恩、乔治和金妮，那天大概正好是他们的家庭聚会，他们就那么坐在一起，看起来很开心，乔治还是有那么多新奇玩意，赫敏终于不那么严肃，靠在罗恩身上端着一个酒杯，金妮大概是被乔治捉弄了，正笑着追着他打。你看，没有我他们也可以很好很好，虽然我知道如果我死了他们会悲伤，但是我相信他们，他们可以撑过去的，他们还是可以开心的活着。

我以为我可以了无牵挂地离开了，但是至少还有一个人没有见。你也不想我死不是吗？不管是当着贝拉的面撒谎，还是制止克拉布对我施恶咒，你根本不想我死，而且你很重要，德拉科。”

哈利停下脚步，拉着德拉科转进小巷子，还没站稳就迫不及待将人推到墙上抬手抱住他的脖子吻了上去，接吻让两人的气息紊乱，哈利没有停下来，接着说：“看到你的那一刻，我才发现原来我这么想你，我想你看着我的目光，甚至想你的声音，想你曾经叫我外号时候的嚣张模样。那一瞬间我却发现你那么脆弱，你不可能像罗恩和赫敏那样坚强，一想到你可能会撑不住，我就舍不得离开了。内森给我的清单，只有五条，去见一个人，和他吃一顿饭，和他聊聊天，和他握手，和他拥抱，但是我还想要更多，所以我一直在往后加，好像只要这个清单没做完，我就可以不要离开。”

“你不用离开，我们还可以一起做很多事，你还应该参加我的婚礼，应该和我成为一家人，应该参与我的一生，最后在我的葬礼上送上挽词。”德拉科轻轻地喘着气，巷子里光线昏暗，他也不知道哈利到底有没有看清自己说的话。

“我已经不需要清单了，德拉科，我有了更好的。”哈利又碰了碰他的唇角，“我原本想，我可以自己解决的，当然我是指心理那一块，我想等我好了以后就可以坦荡的站在你身边，我就能告诉你，一切都好了，一切都不是障碍，你不用担心。”

“你不能剥夺我参与你生命的权力。”

“是的，我不能。所以，欢迎走进我的世界。”

哈利是怎么度过孤独无声的两年时光的呢？德拉科站在哈利身后，这是他第一次来到哈利在麻瓜的住所，房间空荡荡根本不像有人住过的样子，德拉科看着他从衣柜最下面翻出手枪，熟练地将弹夹拆出来。

“这把枪只有一颗子弹。”哈利将子弹拆下来，放在德拉科手中，“它差一点就要射进我的脑袋。”

德拉科没说话，拿起子弹看了一下，十分嫌弃这样粗俗的麻瓜武器，但是他抽出魔杖，把放在一旁的弹夹变成了一条金属链条穿过子弹然后带在自己的脖子上。哈利看着他做完这一切，也拿出自己的魔杖，将手枪扔进壁炉，一个熊熊燃烧毁了它。

“还有东西要拿吗？”

哈利环顾了一圈，摇摇头，这里可没留下什么值得留念的回忆，他也不是一直住在这里，三番五次搬家早就让他遗弃了所有用不着的物品，能用的东西都已经拿去了马尔福庄园。

“走吧。”

哈利关上门，把钥匙按照房东的意思放进楼下的信箱，一个小女孩很好奇的躲在转角看着他们，哈利对她笑了一下。

女孩是个小巫师，哈利搬过来的时候正赶上小家伙的魔力觉醒，奇怪的事情上演，两家之间的墙上出现一个大洞，吓坏了女孩的父母，哈利耐着性子解释很久很久，他们这才接受了这个世界上原来还有一个他们不知道的世界存在。

“这真是上帝的指引，让您搬来我们家隔壁做邻居。”女孩的妈妈是虔诚的基督教徒，她相信一切都是神的安排。

或许是吧。哈利修好了两家的墙壁，好在没有引来魔法部的监视。

“哥哥你要搬走了吗？”小女孩见哈利注意到了自己，怯生生地问，这个邻居家的大哥哥总是很温柔，但是他身后站着的男人看起来不是太友好的样子。

“是的，代我向你爸爸妈妈问好，谢谢他们一直以来的照顾。”

哈利搬来的时候状态并不好，房间里的刀用来割手臂的次数比切菜都多，女孩的母亲虽然不清楚发生了什么，只知道哈利听不见声音又总是一个人呆在家里很不方便，便叫自己的丈夫给他装了一个特殊的门铃，外头有人按门铃，房间里会闪烁灯光，好叫他们按铃的时候能够让哈利及时发现。

“冒昧问一句，您为什么搬来我们这个世界呢？因为担心自己的状况给家里人带来麻烦？”又一次把哈利叫到家里来吃饭，女孩的母亲止不住担心地问。

哈利想了想，犹疑着点点头。

“唉，亲爱的你千万不能这么想，你的家人朋友一定很担心你，早点回家才是啊。”

“你要去哪？是这里不好吗？你明明还没有搬过来多久。”

“我啊。”哈利走过去抱了一下小女孩，又转头看了一眼在等着自己的德拉科，笑着拍了拍女孩的头，“我要回家啦。”

“是吗？那可真是太好了，我妈妈一定会很高兴的。”小女孩开心地冲他挥了挥手，“我们还会再见吗？”

“会的，等你长大了，去到巫师世界，我们一定会再见面的。”

“那我怎么找你呢？”

“你会知道的。”

哈利走回德拉科身边，迎着他探究的目光挽住他的手臂：“走吧，我们回家。”

“‘救世主’高调回归？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛。

“哈利·波特找到一个爱人！这样的标题够不够让下一期《预言家日报》脱销？”哈利笑起来。


	11. Chapter 11

两个人回到庄园的当天晚上就商量好了，暂时不惊动任何人，由德拉科联系魔法伤害科的副院长布雷恩先生，先带哈利去圣芒戈做体检，待哈利情况稳定下来再考虑回到公众面前的事。

“身体情况不算太好。”副院长详细检查过以后将情况记录下来，面对德拉科急切而又充满希冀的目光他叹了口气，“先生们，我想你们都清楚索命咒的威力，波特先生的神经系统都受到过不同程度的损害，虽然有些已经慢慢恢复，但是最严重的听觉神经，这一块的神经看起来已经全部坏死，坦白来说是没有什么修复的希望了，更加不幸的是......因为是神经损害，所以声音也没办法通过其他的办法传递，看来这一点只能放弃了。”

哈利倒是坦然的点点头，握住德拉科的手，他明白德拉科的依然抱有治好自己的想法，这个结果一定让他很受打击。

“至于心理创伤这一块还需要做进一步的确诊，不过根据现有的病例和情况，我倒是有一个想法，或许小马尔福先生应该去争取这个主治的身份。”

德拉科愣了一下，他没想到对方会给出这样的建议。

“我想......我的身份或许并不合适，我和他的关系过于亲密，不符合心理治疗的准则，诊治的过程中会出现偏差......”

“不，一般情况下来说，的确是这样的，但是，波特先生现在本能的排斥他人，再去跟新的治疗师建立信任联系不是一件简单的事，面对一个能够让他信任和放松的人我想更加有利于治疗，波特先生也一定会很配合，所以为什么不让事情变得简单呢？再说，这件事对你们两个都有好处不是么？”

德拉科还想说什么，却被哈利抢了个先：“如果是这样，那日后有朝一日需要对外公开我们的关系，会对他的职业有影响吗？”

“让人落下口舌？会，但是实质性的影响？我想一定比不上这样做得来的好处，波特先生，您很清楚吧，自己的身份，不管是谁治好了您的病情，会得到怎样的荣誉。”

哈利点点头，对副院长表示了感谢，自己还要和德拉科商量一下才能做决定。

“我希望是你来做我的治疗师，德拉科，如果需要让这件事变得自然，我甚至可以在其他治疗师来的时候拒绝治疗，你知道我的情况，这很容易实现，你需要这个机会，我也需要你。”

可是这听起来很像在利用哈利达成自己的某种欲望，德拉科有些犹豫：“可是这样听起来很像是一场欺骗，哈利，我甚至不能判断你是真的好了还是假装自己已经没事了，这会让我对我们的关系感到不确定......”

谁也无法说服对方，意见没有达成统一，只好给哈利开了几副目前用得着的药，两人回到庄园打算重新计议。

哈利还没准备好就这么出现在公众的视野，陷害德拉科的小道消息已经追了出来。

“马尔福家疑似操控‘救世主’？这是什么鬼东西？”德拉科手背上一根根青筋涨得老高，怒不可遏地攥着手里的报纸瞪视眼前的人。

“我还想让你给我一个合理的解释！这里面说得煞有其事，什么你把哈利办成女装戴着马尔福家徽的首饰招摇过市，还有带着哈利出入圣芒戈，这里甚至还提到说你介入心理治疗部门！你自己想想看！所有的这些信息连起来让人怎么想！”赫敏按住报纸压制着心里的怒气，“你最好是解释清楚！马尔福，不然我也帮不了你！”

德拉科盯着报纸上的标题，他甚至还没有仔细去看里面的内容，但是几张明显是偷拍的图片吸引了他的目光。

一张是圣诞节的晚宴上，女装扮相的哈利靠在德拉科的怀里目光有些缩瑟地打量四周的环境；还有一张，是在圣芒戈哈利带着兜帽和德拉科站在心理治疗科室的楼层。

之前哈利每次来圣芒戈除了在德拉科的办公室都很小心地穿着隐形斗篷，只有前天到圣芒戈做检查的那次，是德拉科陪着他，检查结束后等待开药的间隙简单的带着兜帽。德拉科捏着拳头，这是一场蓄谋已久的阴谋。

“哈利现在在哪？”

“庄园......该死！”

德拉科猛地站起身，赫敏惊了一下，随后对他点点头。

“如果他们发现哈利在你的庄园，马尔福，那你就真的说不清楚了......你要知道，很多人对哈利出席你们家的听证会并且保释了你们一家是心存疑虑和不满的，现在哈利失踪了这么些年，突然出现又和你关系亲密......不管是谁，这个人是在诛心。”

德拉科明白，战后马尔福的声誉不好是在任何一方都不怎么样，追随伏地魔的看不起他们，厌恶伏地魔的更加憎恶他们，他们是两边都没有立足之地的墙头草，现在这样的消息放出来，不论事实如何，公众只会更加坚定他们自己想要相信的那样，“救世主”是被胁迫着作伪证，他们一家就该下地狱。

赫敏随身的双面镜闪烁起来，那边出现罗恩着急的脸：“敏，不管你在做什么，现在就做，我刚刚听见他们要去申请针对马尔福的搜查令，马上要去马尔福庄园搜查，还要将那个魔法伤害科的副院长带回来调查，有人检举说他在暗中操作助力马尔福。”

德拉科感到自己有一瞬的麻木，眼前闪过一道白光，身体晃了晃几欲摔倒在地。

“你要知道现在这种情况，哈利越为你辩解你就越解释不清了。”

“去，带他离开。”德拉科强作镇定，迅速做了一枚门钥匙递给赫敏，他还有无数没有想明白的事情，但是对方刀刀致命，不管发生什么，德拉科只有一个念头，他不能失去哈利。

傲罗队闯进办公室的时候，德拉科的脑子里还在嗡嗡作响，他看着他们拿出搜查令，站在一旁看着他们在房间里四处翻找。有关“救世主”的事情魔法部一向效率很快，德拉科忽然想笑。

“好了，马尔福先生，麻烦您跟我们走一趟。”办公室自然找不出什么有用的线索，但是他们依然煞有其事地把几本有关心理治疗方面的专业书和资料装了起来。

“我被拘捕了吗？”德拉科挂上公式化的笑容。

“没有，只是有人举报，我们需要做一个简单的问话，您可以选择不去，只是不去的话，对您也没什么好处。”带队的队长耸了耸肩。

德拉科弯了弯腰，做出一个有请的手势。

问话内容不算友好，但是也没有更糟，听起来更像是一个关于圣芒戈内部的调查，为什么魔法伤害科的副院长要引荐他去心理治疗科一类的，魔法部又不能真的只是因为一篇谣传的报道而立案，相比之下问题就显得无关痛痒了，反正德拉科入职培训的结业成绩足够优秀，一切都看起来顺理成章。

傲罗司问不出什么很快就放人了，临走前提醒他日后可能还会有相关的调查，算是暗示他这是被监视起来了。

德拉科走到大厅的时候却发现副院长布雷恩在等他。

“抱歉，让您受到牵连。”德拉科微微弯了下腰。

“不，小马尔福先生，这不算什么，不过看起来有新的玩家入局了，他的目标，恐怕不止是你而已。”

德拉科怔了怔，老人一直以来看上去都是一副眉目慈善的宽和模样，此时目光里却透出一丝不屑和凶狠劲。他怎么会忘了对方骨子里也是一个纯血斯莱特林呢？对于自己被暗算这件事一定让人很不痛快。

“我会在圣芒戈查查看，现在，我想你有更紧急的事情需要去做。”

德拉科顺着他的目光看过去，却看见急匆匆朝自己走来的罗恩，再回头对方已经离开了。

“虽然我现在就很想打你一顿，但是赫敏警告我哈利需要你。”罗恩走到德拉科跟前，恨恨地表明自己的态度，他也不再是那个幼稚莽撞的少年了，战争和傲罗的工作足以让他学会克制情绪，他递给德拉科一叠看起来像是文件的东西，“你知道这是什么，我警告你如果你伤害了哈利，我发誓，我一定第一个把你丢进阿兹卡班。”

德拉科懒得和他废话，只是神情冷漠地接过东西，走出魔法部的大门，然后迅速闪身躲进一旁的角落启动门钥匙。

“马尔福！”

德拉科还没弄清楚自己被带到了什么地方，只见几个人正警惕地盯着自己，金妮甚至把手放在魔杖上一副备战的姿态。

“我把哈利带回来他就这样了，已经吃过药了但是依然没有好转。”赫敏顾不得做出过多解释，带着德拉科走进房间，哈利看起来十分痛苦地靠在床上，手里攥着被单皱着眉正大口大口喘气。

“哈利，别怕。”德拉科径直走过去把人抱进怀里，尽可能让他靠在自己胸口上，“我来了。”

感受到靠近的体温和熟悉的味道，哈利本能抓紧了手边的衣襟，把脸贴近对方的前胸，心跳很快，重重地敲打着胸膛撞击引起的震动传到哈利的皮肤上，随着德拉科心跳的频率哈利呼吸渐渐平稳下来，他慢慢睁开眼睛。

“德拉科......”哈利抬起头。

“别怕，事发突然，让你担心了。”见人终于没事了，德拉科松了口气，手抚摸着哈利的侧脸，“我来了。”

哈利抬手握在德拉科的手腕上，他太害怕了，赫敏突然出现在庄园说有人要陷害德拉科，要他立刻收拾东西跟自己走，他甚至来不及思考眼前这个赫敏是不是真的，她又是怎么找到自己的，脑子里一声轰鸣，只有一句话在来回飘荡，自己在这里可能会害了德拉科，巨大的自责带来了惶恐和不安，他怕极了。

赫敏在门口咳嗽一声，哈利是没有反应依然专注地望着德拉科，德拉科背对门口也不想回头，几双目光让他很不自在。

“所以现在，是什么情况？”倒是乔治打破了这尴尬的局面，他目光好奇的在几个人之间流转，自己小妹妹的前男友正和他的死对头抱在一起就差热烈亲吻了，如果不是发生在这种紧张时候他怀疑自己甚至会觉得这很有趣。

德拉科依然沉默着。

“马尔福，这不好玩！如果你真的为哈利着想的话，你必须说清楚到底发生了什么！”赫敏的声音听起来很生气，面朝房门的哈利终于注意到门口的人脸色不怎么好，动了动身子。

“事实是，我和你一样，什么也不知道。”德拉科终于转身，他的脑子里也十分混乱，想着布雷恩刚才说的话，的确，如果对方只是针对自己或者哈利，根本不需要一个副院长作为连带伤害，那就只剩一种可能，对方的目标从一开始就是那个位置，“大概是有人把我视做绊脚石，打算除掉我。”

“是因为......我吗......”哈利小心翼翼地问，德拉科刚才说话侧着脸他看不清，“我又让你受到伤害了吗？德拉科？”

“不，不是，哈利，这不是你的错，只是......我想所有人都太珍视你了，不想看到你受伤害。”德拉科转过头看着哈利，说这话无意识地咬了一下嘴唇。

“可是你不会伤害我，是你救了我！”

“很遗憾，我想，没有人会相信一个食死徒有良知。”德拉科的眼神暗了暗。

就如同人们总是需要一个完美的对象去信仰，他们也需要一个邪恶的对象去憎恶，去同仇敌忾，好像这样才能显露出他们的正义。

“嘿，你不是坏人，德拉科，记得邓布利多教授说的吗？你的灵魂里尚有善意，我相信，你也应该相信。”哈利跪坐起来，扳过德拉科的脑袋要他直视自己的眼睛。

房间里短暂的沉默了一会。

“你们觉得现在的情况看起来像什么？”金妮低着头，说话声音闷闷的，“看起来很像是哈利被马尔福下了某种强力的迷情剂不是么？如果我这么认为，其他人呢？”

哈利看见德拉科躲开他的目光低下头，嘴唇抿在一起很痛苦的样子，然后转过身，背对着他。

“那所以呢？所以你想说，如果我想要证明自己的清白，就必须要和他分开是吗？”

赫敏神情有些不忍地看了一眼哈利，自己好友刚才短短一会所经历的惊恐，焦虑和不安让她无法做出理智的判断。

“你们在说什么？”哈利有种不好的预感，他抓住德拉科的手臂，“看着我！你们有什么瞒着我？你说过的，有什么都可以一起面对。”

哈利抬手从德拉科脖子上拽下那根挂着子弹的项链：“你记得吗？你是我的第二次机会，如果不是你，它现在应该躺在某个尸检报告的证物袋里。”

德拉科攥着拳，躲在暗处的敌人想要把哈利变成一颗子弹，已经瞄准了他的心脏，时刻准备一枪毙命。


	12. Chapter 12

“我知道你们斯莱特林向来懂得审时度势，可以做出合适的判断。”

德拉科苦笑了一声，是啊，审时度势？说直白一点就是趋炎附势，他们总可以找到最大利益的选项，卢修斯不就凭借这一点在两次大战之中都能够全身而退，现在终于轮到他了。

德拉科抵住哈利的额头，让自己平复了一会，然后握住他的手抬头恢复了平静，认真地看着哈利，对方也专注地望着他，一如既往。

“听我说，哈利，我会完全退出心理治疗的项目，你回来以后要好好接受治疗，你可以做到的。”

“不！你不能就这么离开我！我发誓，你要是敢这么放弃我我马上就会离开！”哈利很激动地反握住德拉科的手，战争练就出来的侦查力让他意识到德拉科的意思根本不只是字面上那么简单，“你必须告诉我，到底发生了什么！”

“求你了，哈利，我必须这么做，不止是为了我自己，我不能让你和我一样，被那些人用那种眼神看着，而且这是唯一的办法，是我在连累你，哈利。”德拉科觉得自己仿佛是一块干枯的木头，被人用利刃刺进了裂缝，不需要对方再做任何进一步的行动，那裂纹便自然而然延伸开，让自己断裂。对方只是找准了那条裂缝而已。

“求你们了！到底发生了什么！”哈利转头看向站在门口的人，金妮默默转身离开了，似乎再也承受不了这样的刺激，乔治停顿了一下，拍了拍赫敏的肩膀跟在金妮后面也离开了，“任何人，告诉我，到底发生了什么。”

“不，马尔福，你藏得了一时，等哈利治好以后呢？你知道的，只要不能解决这个问题，你们有任何接触，大家都会盯住不放的，你还是会被猜忌，哈利还是会招到无端的压力。”赫敏在哈利痛苦无助的目光中终于叹了口气，老实说，她在此之前依然不能相信马尔福，始终抱有马尔福是想要利用哈利的病情和身份的猜忌，但是现在？她不确定了。

“那就藏一世。”

有一个瞬间，德拉科觉得自己终于明白哈利的想法，那些在他看来可笑的害怕麻烦他，给他带来伤害的想法，他忽然明白了，那种格兰芬多式的无私，宁愿自己去承担痛苦也希望对方不会受到伤害。只不过哈利是被困囿于自己凭空捏造的恐惧，而他却是真正带来了现实的灾难。

“哈利，你听我说。”

赫敏不再理德拉科，拉着哈利的手让他坐在自己身边，将事情经过一一讲给他听，哈利很认真地看着她，德拉科背对他们站着，不知道在想什么。

“那对方是谁有线索了吗？”哈利听完思索了一下问道。

“没有，如果说医院人多眼杂，那场聚会，全部都是纯血家族，根本没有理由混入外人。”

“和我搭讪的那个男人，德拉科，你应该去查查看。”哈利朝着德拉科的背影说。

回忆似乎从很遥远的地方跳进脑海，德拉科思索了一会，对方家族确实是一个伏地魔的追随者，在那场晚会上，对方的恶意确实也显露无疑。

“那时他一上来便说我看起来很眼熟，问我知不知道自己是你找来的替身，我怀疑他知道些什么。但是后来他说什么我都没注意，我不想看着他诋毁你......”哈利有些懊恼地抿了一下嘴，如果当时他能更注意些，或许不必演变成现在这样。

“我会去查的。”德拉科转身，按住哈利的肩膀，他很明白这个伟大的“救世主”又在自责些什么，“这不是你的错，是我大意了，而且让你参加那个无聊的宴会也是我的主意你记得吗？”

“马尔福，我知道你们斯莱特林向来习惯审时度势。”赫敏看着两个人，她宁愿再一次相信爱是最伟大的魔法。“但是这一次，我们用格兰芬多的方式反击。”

哈利·波特回来了。

预言家日报几乎是在全城纷飞，人们奔走相告，魔法部门前，圣芒戈的台阶上聚集了许多看热闹的群众，他们想知道“救世主”身上究竟发生了什么，先前的那篇报道又是否属实，马尔福对此究竟知不知情。

德拉科坐在傲罗办公室，看起来气定神闲地喝了一口面前的茶水：“哦，韦斯莱，你们傲罗司的茶叶可真是灾难，这种东西你们也喝得下去？”

“看在哈利的份上闭嘴吧马尔福。”罗恩恨恨地瞪了他一眼，从赫敏第一次告诉他哈利找到马尔福开始他没有一刻不在反思自己究竟是从哪里开始错过了仿佛过去了一辈子的剧情，哈利？认真的？宁愿向马尔福求助也不愿意告诉自己他在哪？

“哦，你这是在嫉妒。”

罗恩白眼翻到天上去，看在哈利的份上！这个家伙能完好的坐在这里，让他忍住无数次想要揍他一顿的冲动。为什么他要在这里看着这家伙？他也想要在圣芒戈保护哈利。

“你居然放任哈利去做诱饵，自己坐在这里丝毫不担心，我合理怀疑你的动机。”

“我比较担心你那个假扮我的哥哥，但愿他不会做出什么有损形象的事情。”

“乔治比你聪明得多，要不是怕你这个胆小鬼临阵怯场，我们也没必要让乔治去做这种有辱他形象的事情。”

“能够假扮我是你们家的荣幸，韦斯莱。”德拉科瞪了他一眼。

罗恩突然大笑起来，bloody hell！他一定是疯了，他居然觉得跟马尔福这样幼稚的斗嘴感觉很好，时间就好像没有走过，他们还是在学校无忧无虑的孩子，每天最大的野心不过是怎么吵赢一个该死的混蛋。接受哈利爱上这个混蛋？总比接受自己的好兄弟消失了要强，或许事情根本没有那么坏。

德拉科耸了耸肩，把椅子转向窗户的方向，按照计划，现在躲在暗处的敌人应该已经闻到血腥味伺机而动了，他怎么可能不担心。

用格兰芬多的方式反击？那便是要打一场光明正大的战争。

“我们现在需要证明我拥有自己的独立意识，对方的计划就无法顺利实施。”

德拉科看着被点燃斗志的哈利，若有所思的想如果早一点把自己放入危险的境地哈利会不会好得更快一点？哈？他被自己的想法吓了一跳，果然愚蠢是会传染的，他怎么会有如此格兰芬多的想法。

“这听上去就很难，大家已经先入为主的认定是我挟持了你，如果要让他们接受这一点，就要让大家知道这几年你究竟去了哪里，我不同意这样做。”

让哈利这么匆忙地去正视自己最绝望的时光并且拿出来供人审阅接受各种猜忌和评价？德拉科不能想象这会对哈利造成怎样的伤害。

“不，我们只需要证明这是一场诬陷，敌人躲在暗处，他是吃准了哈利不敢轻易露面，只要哈利站出来，他的计划就无法成功，你知道的，公众最痛恨的就是暗算。”赫敏冷静地分析了形势，“我们只需要想办法把对方引诱出来，阴谋是不能在明面上实施的。重要的是占据民心，大家对于光明感化黑暗的故事永远喜爱。”

将德拉科包装成被“救世主”拯救灵魂的被害者，这是一场爱的救赎。告诉大家斯莱特林和格兰芬多也是可以和平共处的，解决长久以来造成的学院歧视，顺便还可以让格兰杰的政治主张和教育改革得以推行。德拉科简直要为她的计划喝彩。

副院长那边也很快就查明了情况，两张指向性过于明显的照片，或许敌人很聪明直击要害，但是手段尚且稚嫩，过大的野心让他膨胀根本没有想过要隐藏自己的身份。

帕特里克·希尔，比德拉科他们小两级的斯莱特林，伏地魔绝对追随者，在学校的时候他就和西奥多·诺特走得很近，只是战争时他尚未成年，后来将战争的失败都算在了马尔福一家头上，毕业后没能进入魔法部，去年不知道怎么又被圣芒戈录取了，现在康复科做实习生。

康复科在很多人眼中就是些伺候人的工作，这种现实一定让希尔对进入魔法伤害科的德拉科和有意提携他的副院长更加怨恨。

“你知道我为什么愿意帮助你而不是他吗？”老院长一改慈祥的笑容，桌上放着帕特里克的全部个人资料，其实他只需要递上去，处理这么一个实习生的权利他还是有的。

德拉科摇摇头，他确实不明白。

“很多人对斯莱特林有偏见，它已经和狡猾，阴险画上了等号，尤其是这场战争结束以后。”老人背过手看着窗外，“他们以为自己的血统便是资本，肆意消耗它，为达目的不择手段，却根本不看自己的目的究竟是什么。

伏地魔只是像个小孩一样，因为痛恨自己麻瓜父亲而幼稚地迁怒于血统，恨蒙蔽了所有人的双眼，以为他是最伟大的纯血利益者。但是所有人都忘了，我们以自己纯血的身份为荣，是因为我们是巫师，我们本就比麻瓜强大，萨拉查是希望自己的学生不仅能够自保，而要以自己的血统为荣。

你跟他们不一样，德拉科，你心里爱着自己的学院，即使是现在，也依然以自己的身份为荣。”

老人转过身来重新面对德拉科。

“去打赢这场战，德拉科。去证明自己，去证明斯莱特林不是邪恶的代名词。”

“哈利！怎么样？”罗恩接起双面镜，对面环境很安静，哈利独自坐在一个房间里。

“成功了！乔治抓到了希尔跑进他办公室试图偷换病例，然后把他的计划都套出来了，当然，乔治没事，他制服了希尔，现在正和赫敏还有傲罗小队在一起。”哈利脸色红扑扑的，眼睛里发着光，“我们成功了！德拉科！我知道你在听！”

德拉科坐在椅子上没有起身，他当然在听，他闭着眼睛几乎屏住呼吸在听，但是他没有力气站起来，他没有力气去接过那个双面镜，所有的喜悦、恐惧不能消化的情绪一拥而上。

“别管他了，我看他是太激动傻了，哈利你身体情况怎么样？正式的医院盖章的体检报告，你知道这玩意到时候需要提交魔法部的吧？”罗恩转头看了一眼无动于衷的德拉科，决定自己跟好兄弟聊聊天。

“是，心理测量和体检都做完了，不过应该会直接拿给魔法部来的人吧，毕竟作为证物这玩意大概要由他们那边公证的。”

有哪里不对？德拉科突然睁开眼睛。希尔只是一个康复科的实习生，他凭什么可以接触到哈利的病例？他的目标是自己，他又不可能直接从康复科的实习生坐到魔法伤害副院长的位置，那针对副院长的又会是谁呢？更重要的是，哈利，只要哈利还在......

“波特先生？您在里面吗？这边体检报告还需要您的签名......”

“哈利！别开门！”

罗恩惊讶地看着德拉科忽然站起来，轮滑的椅子被冲力推着向后滑去狠狠地撞在桌子上，但是德拉科没有走到他面前反而凭空消失在原地。

“哈利！”

“哈利！”

罗恩想要告诉哈利，但是他的声音和镜子那头另一个声音叠在一起，他惊讶的发现德拉科出现在哈利身边，一个石化咒将门外的人击倒在地。

“你在做什么？！”

德拉科用魔杖将夹在病历本和羽毛笔的文件夹悬浮起来，检测到羽毛笔的笔杆上涂着不易察觉的毒素，可以渗透皮肤进入体内。哈利目瞪口呆地看着倒在地上的人，对方的眼睛死死地盯着自己，让人毛骨悚然。

“心理治疗科的科室主任，他一直想要到魔法伤害科来，魔法伤害科的副院长最有机会做到圣芒戈院长这件事，是一个默认的事实。”德拉科将东西装进证物袋，简明扼要地讲给哈利听。

就连医院也要面临权力之争。哈利忽然觉得这个世界有点可悲，他往德拉科身边靠了靠。

“吓到了？”德拉科伸手把人揽进怀里，安抚地拍了拍他的背。

“马尔福你怎么过去的！！！”罗恩决定出声打破这让他别扭的温馨画面，只是哈利靠在德拉科怀里丝毫不受影响，德拉科挑衅地一抬眉毛，然后双面镜被挂断，罗恩看见自己生气扭曲的脸，气得直咬牙，真见鬼，最后拯救哈利的居然是他马尔福。

“你怎么过来的？”哈利抬起头疑惑地看着德拉科，就算他们是巫师，门钥匙和移形换影也不应该可以直接到这个受保护的房间。

“纯血万岁？”德拉科笑了笑，拿出那颗子弹，“我找到一个魔法，可以让我随时到你身边。”

“用你的血？”

“基本上，是的，我和你的血，上次体检的时候拜托布雷恩先生抽了你的血。”德拉科收起挂坠，“或许你曾经想要用这东西结束自己的性命，但是，哈利，如果你选择子弹，那我就做你的子弹，让我保护你。”


	13. Chapter 13

卡洛儿坐在列车的包间里有点局促，这是她第一次一个人出远门，距离她知道自己是个小巫师已经过去六年的时间，在今年六月她收到一封录取通知书，告诉她被霍格沃茨魔法学校录取，九月一日到国王火车站的9¾站台搭乘霍格沃茨特快前往学校报到。

同一节车厢的都是来自巫师家族的小巫师，他们有些已经学会了简单的魔法，正在相互炫耀，而她只是在上个月才第一次走进对角巷，看着那些新奇玩意她感觉自己就像是个什么都不知道的乡下小孩。

“你们听说了吗？今年霍格沃茨来了两个新教授，其中有一个是哈利·波特，你敢相信吗！我们的黑魔法防御教授居然是哈利·波特！”

“是啊是啊，我以为他只是存在我睡前故事里的英雄，没想到他居然要做我的教授！这太不可思议了！”

“你们难道不关注魔药教授是马尔福先生吗！梅林啊！他可是研究出了如何逆转索命咒的人！我不敢相信你们居然不崇拜他！”

“不！我妈妈听说我们的魔药教授是马尔福先生激动到恨不得来跟我一起上学！”

卡洛儿听着他们兴奋地叽叽喳喳说个不停一点也插不上话。

“我看了哈利·波特的传记，他说在他11岁之前甚至从来不知道魔法的存在，卡洛儿，你也是这样的吗？一直到接到通知书之前都没听说过魔法？你爸爸妈妈是不是被这东西吓坏了，我听说很多麻瓜家庭都是这样的。”

大家好像是第一次接触麻瓜巫师那样，忽然都好奇地盯着她看，这让她有些不习惯，小心翼翼往后缩了缩：“不，我知道，我五岁那年邻居家搬来了一个哥哥，他就是巫师，他告诉我等我长大了就会收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书。”

“哇，那你比很多麻瓜家庭出生的巫师幸运多了。”得到答案以后大家很快失去兴趣又有了别的话题。

卡洛儿看着窗外变化的风景，她已经六年没有见过那个温柔的大哥哥了，现在她应该算是长大了，自己还会再见到他吗？不知道他过得怎么样？听不见对他的生活有没有什么影响，不，一定没有，他那个时候就能够熟练的读懂唇语，卡洛儿甚至很长一段时间根本不相信他听不见声音。

列车从白天行驶到夜晚，车站有一个叫做海格的长着络腮胡子的大个子举着灯笼在等他们。

“一年级的新生们跟我走。”

卡洛儿小心翼翼地混在人群中，跟着大家走到湖边，她读过霍格沃茨的校训了，知道这是新生的入学仪式，还知道待会儿他们要进行分院，自己会被分到哪个学院呢？这让卡洛儿有一点紧张，刚刚在火车上很多小巫师都在祈祷自己能够分进格兰芬多和斯莱特林，听起来是两个很好的学院。

前面的人群忽然一阵骚动，然后停了下来，卡洛儿不太看得清前面的状况。

“哦，哈利，新生已经带到了，接下来就交给你了。”

“辛苦了，海格，接下来就交给我吧。”

卡洛儿一怔，急急忙忙扒开人群往前面挤。

“嘿，后面的小家伙别挤，排成一列站好了。”

“哥哥？”卡洛儿气喘吁吁地挤到第一个，她终于看见站在前面的黑发青年，就是那个在六年前告诉她不要害怕自己力量的邻居家大哥哥。

“哦，卡洛儿，我还正在想呢，今年你该上学了，怎么样？我遵守了我们的约定。”

青年笑着摸了摸她脑袋，卡洛儿听见身边传来一片抽气声。

“哈利，准备好了。”

身后的大门推开，一个很温柔的声音传过来，青年回头看了一眼:“噢，好的，稍等一下。”

卡洛儿疑惑地看了他一眼，刚刚那个人是在他身后叫他的，没错吧？妈妈一直很担心这个哥哥听不见的事情，也没错吧？卡洛儿歪过身子看门口站着的另一个青年，她也认出来了，是大哥哥离开那天站在他身后等他的那个人，现在他头发长长了，柱了根蛇头的手杖，像是那时一样，安静的站在不远处温柔注视着青年的背影。

“欢迎各位来到最伟大的魔法学校霍格沃茨，等一会儿你们将走进我身后的这个大门进行分院仪式，我相信大家对霍格沃茨的四个学院都有所耳闻，勇敢的格兰芬多，精明的斯莱特林，博学的拉文克劳，忠诚的赫奇帕奇，是的，没错，你们很多人都听过这样的说法，但是事实上，格兰芬多也会运用计谋，斯莱特林也能充满勇气，拉文克劳可以是我们忠实的朋友，赫奇帕奇当然不乏聪明勇敢的学生。所以，学院不是标签，孩子们，学院是你们未来七年的家，是帮助你们将自己自身优势最大化的地方，不论分到哪个学院，你们都是霍格沃茨的学生，你们会在这里学到知识，收获友谊，走向未来。”

青年说完以后对大家笑了一下，然后侧身做了一个手势示意大家跟上一直等在门口的金发青年，自己站在一旁确保大家都排成了一列，微笑着跟大家打招呼。

“梅林的胡子！你居然认识波特先生！”站在后面的小巫师悄悄跟卡洛儿咬耳朵。

“谁？”

“刚才说话那个！你不知道吗？他就是哈利·波特，巫师世界的传奇‘救世主’，格兰芬多的院长，我们以后的黑魔法防御教授！你不知道他是谁？！”小巫师几乎是倒抽一口冷气。

“啊？那他和前面那位先生是什么关系？”卡洛儿也压低了嗓音悄悄问。

“你一定是在麻瓜世界长大的对不对！波特先生和马尔福先生是一家人！他们是巫师世界第一对注册结婚的同性巫师！”

卡洛儿愕然。

所有新生都进到大厅，卡洛儿看着波特教授把大门关上，走上前面的教师席对着正中间的女士点了点头，拿过一个卷轴交给马尔福教授然后站在他身边，金色头发的青年展开卷轴开始点名。

“嗯，是一个心地善良的小姑娘，看得出充满好奇心，那就，赫奇帕奇！”

“恭喜你，赫奇帕奇是很好的学院，他们都很温柔友善，你一定会很快适应的。”哈利摘下姑娘头上的旧帽子，微笑着说，“祝你拥有七年快乐的时光。”

波特教授真是一个温柔的人，他对每个学生都送上了祝福，真奇怪为什么他不在赫奇帕奇。卡洛儿挠挠头，不过波特教授刚才不是说了么，学院不是标签，谁又说格兰芬多不会出温柔的人呢？

“波特教授和马尔福教授真好。”

旁边的学姐羡慕地感叹，卡洛儿点点头，台上的两个人坐在一起，金色头发的青年一直侧着脸说话，黑色头发的青年笑个不停，好像对方不管说什么都让他很开心。

“那个......”卡洛儿小心翼翼地问旁边的学姐，“波特教授以前有没有过......嗯，就是，听不见的情况一类的？”

“噢，你是麻瓜世界来的吧？不过你居然知道波特先生曾经失聪过。”

“他曾经在我家隔壁住了一段时间。”

“啊！原来就是你？”对方发出惊呼，无比羡慕地看着卡洛儿，这让她有些不好意思，“是的，因为巫师世界曾经打过一场仗，波特先生在战争中受到了伤害，听力神经完全受损，据他自己说他在麻瓜世界躲了将近六年，后来，事实上就是今年的五月份，马尔福先生终于研究出了逆转那种可怕魔咒的方法，治愈了波特先生，原本圣芒戈想直接提升他做魔法伤害科的院长，但是他因为不愿意离开波特先生拒绝了那边的职位邀请，和波特先生一起来霍格沃茨做教授。”

“这样啊，那他们一定很爱彼此吧？不过巫师世界同性也是可以结婚的吗？”

“当然可以，既然因为相爱所以想要在一起，那为什么不呢？”

为什么不呢？卡洛儿再次看向台上的两个人，她本以为马尔福教授是一个少言寡语的人，他总是那样安静的站在波特教授身后，安静地等他，等他转身，等他走向自己，可是在波特教授面前，他就像是有说不完的俏皮话，让波特教授整晚都笑个不停。果然不能以貌取人啊，卡洛儿又在心里提醒了自己一遍，不能擅自给人贴标签，否则你永远也不会知道对方到底是一个怎样的人。

“噢，德拉科，你得停下来这么做，麦格校长已经瞪了我十次了！我们现在是霍格沃茨的教授，更不用说你是斯莱特林的院长，我是格兰芬多的院长，能不能有点威严，以后我还怎么教育学生。”哈利笑着推了推贴在他耳边说话的德拉科，好吧，他总不能说，德拉科这样子贴着他耳朵说话，他十分担心自己有这个意志不当着全校未成年学生的面亲吻这个该死的混蛋。

德拉科冷冷地往底下斯莱特林长桌上看了一眼，探头探脑的小家伙们“咻”地低下脑袋，假装专心致志地吃着盘中的美食。

而哈利好奇地看向自己学院的小孩时，得到了热烈的挥手和口哨声。

“嗯，波特教授大受欢迎。”

“德拉科你不能再对着我的耳朵吹气了！我要生气了！”哈利吓得捂住耳朵往后一躲，假意瞪了他一眼。

“哦，亲爱的，你知道自己现在脸颊绯红的样子配上这个颜色有多诱人吗？”德拉科双手交叉撑着下巴好整以暇地看着自己的爱人。

麦格校长实在忍不住咳嗽一声，她已经开始后悔同时把自己最优秀的这两个学生招回来这个决定了。

德拉科挂上自己的标志性笑容，转头举起酒杯对麦格校长颔首示意，终于表面安分地坐在自己的座位上，然后放下酒杯，精准的在桌子底下捉住了哈利的手。

哈利无奈地看了他一眼，算了，让德拉科放手？不可能的。哈利扭了扭手腕，将自己的手指钻进对方的指缝，然后扣住。反正他也无法再放开这个家伙。

“那你怎么证明自己在提马尔福一家作证的时候没有被自己的感情左右呢？”

“因为那是事实，我只是将我看见的说了出来，最后进行决策的是你们，尊敬的陪审员先生，因为你们也相信不是吗？邓布利多教授所说的，德拉科的心里尚有善念，而能够在黑暗之中教育出一个心存善念的人的家庭，又能有多糟糕呢？”

“那你呢？马尔福先生，波特先生来找你的时候，你为什么要瞒着所有人。”

“我想就算是哈利，也拥有选择自己生活的权力，我只是想要遵守一个医生应有的职责，只要他是我的病人，医患保密协议就成立不是么？”

“那你又怎么解释自己和波特先生现在的状态？”

“所以我选择结束和他的医患关系，彻底退出哈利的心理治疗，让更专业的人来接手。”

格兰芬多和斯莱特林联手，整个听证会两人的回答滴水不漏，而等候在外的公众早就举起了标语和横幅，要求取消对马尔福的诬告。赫敏说什么来着？噢，谁不喜欢光明感化黑暗，真爱拯救世界的故事呢？尤其在这样战后重建的荒芜现实之中，大家都需要美好的期许作为生活的动力。

哈利早就接受了自己会永远生活在寂静的世界中，他投身公益，三天两头去福利院，解救麻瓜世界被遗弃的小巫师，帮助残障人士重燃生活的希望。

可是这五年德拉科从未放弃。

“是什么让您这五年坚持攻克这个在所有人看来简直完全不可能的项目的呢，马尔福先生？”

“因为哈利说他想念我的声音。”

德拉科说这个话的时候云淡风轻，仿佛这一切不过是他随便挥了挥魔杖就完成了那样，只有哈利知道，当这个复杂疗程终于结束时，德拉科喊自己名字的那一声颤抖成了什么样子。

哈利闭着眼睛，身上暖洋洋的感觉渐渐消散下去，治疗结束了，他不敢睁开眼睛，不敢对上德拉科的目光，不敢抱有不切实际的幻想，世界沉睡在一片寂静和漆黑之中。

“哈......哈......利......”声音细若如丝，颤颤微微地如同一声惊雷炸响哈利的世界，大雨将至。

“哈利。”德拉科不敢说任何其他的话，他只是一声又一声叫着哈利的名字。

“德拉科。”哈利睁不开眼睛，眼泪不断地流下来，他的少年已经完全褪去了清脆的少年音，也度过了沙哑的变声期，是一种经历了时光打磨以后温润的嗓音，“跟我说话，德拉科，再叫叫我的名字，不，像从前那样叫叫我。”

“哈利。”德拉科也哭了，他忍住身体的颤栗，“波特，波特，圣人波特。”

哈利泣不成声，德拉科也哭得声音破碎，但是他还是不停的叫着那些年自己叫过的幼稚外号：“傻宝宝波特，救世主波特，疤头......”

哈利笑了，边哭边笑得像是个疯子：“还有那个爆破音，你最喜欢的那个！”

“破特。”眼泪呛进了气管，爆破音仿佛漏了气的哑炮，德拉科咳嗽着，然后抹了一把眼睛接着叫，“破特，破特，破特。”

“马尔福你这个浑身抽搐的小白鼬！”哈利终于睁开眼睛，快乐的回敬他，“你这个可悲的，无耻的混蛋！”

德拉科再也忍不住一把将人揉进怀里，两个人相拥而泣，顾不得眼泪沾湿了衣服，他们太高兴了。

“波特，哈利·波特，亲爱的哈利，我的哈利。”

“我爱你。”声音带着隽永的爱意和温柔终于传达进了哈利的心底。

“哈利？”德拉科看着哈利从外面走进来，想来对方一定是被鲁莽的小狮子们缠住了问东问西，善良的波特教授又不舍得推开孩子们，真是让人不爽，那明明是哈利属于他的时间。

哈利关上门走到床边，挨着德拉科坐下，学校很体贴的为他们准备了一个双人宿舍。

“怎么了？”德拉科察觉到哈利情绪有点异样，吻了一下他的头顶轻轻地问。

“我有一点害怕，德拉科，我不确定自己真的能教好这帮孩子，他们看起来太崇拜我了，我根本不是他们想的那个样子。”哈利贴在爱人的胸口上，德拉科的心跳总是能够让他安心。

“噢，当然，你也不是我想的那个样子，所以，有两种可能，他们发现自己伟大的院长和黑魔法防御教授居然比睡前故事里写的还要可爱，然后一发不可收拾的疯狂爱上你；或者，他们会觉得幻想破灭，波特教授居然和自己想的不一样然后决定和你作对最后才发现自己有多愚蠢。”

哈利“咯咯”的笑起来，锤了一下德拉科:“这听起来很像是某些人在形容自己。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，没有反驳。

两个人靠在一起没有说话，沉默了一会。

“我爱你。”德拉科突然开口。

“嗯，我也爱你。”哈利笑着回应，自从自己的听力恢复以后，德拉科说得最多的就是“我爱你”，随时随地，即使两人上一秒还在吵架，下一秒他也可以用愤怒的声音对他吼“我受够你了哈利·波特，该死的，我爱你，即使是这种时候我也不可救药的爱你。”

“我爱你，比所有人都爱你，比所有人加起来都爱你。”

幼稚鬼又开始了，哈利抬起头接受德拉科热烈的亲吻。

“我爱你，想把你藏起来不给别人看，只属于我一个人。”

蓬勃的爱意漫出心脏，语言已经无法承受它的分量，他们需要更加实际的行动来传达这份喷涌而出的情感。

哈利睡着了。

德拉科抱着满身吻痕的青年，趁着月光看着他。

真好，自己终于走进哈利的世界，见过哈利所有的模样依然爱他，不管是那个无所畏惧的“救世主”，还是支离破碎的哈利，坚强是他，脆弱也是他，不管怎样，只要是哈利，就无法叫他不爱。


End file.
